Boys In City
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ? Kihae , Kyumin , dan Hanchul ! [ chap 5 up ] mind RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Boys In City

Main Cast : Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sub Cast : ( Nanti akan tahu , kalau sudah membacanya )

Main Pair : KiHae, HanChul, KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Tragedi , Mystery,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry :Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ?

**( ok, ini ff baru dari saya , kkk~ , dan ff ini adalah ff pertama saya yang mengangkat genre mystery dan tregedi . Di ff ini, romantisme akan dikesampingkan sedikit eoh ,,,, )**

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seluruh siswa di SMA High School pasti sudah tahu mengenai kelompok siswa paling popular di sekolahnya itu . ' Boy In City ' , sebutan untuk nama kelompok mereka . Semua siswa seakan takut dan hormat terhadap kelompok itu . Namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang memandang remeh ' Boy In City ' .

Boy In City adalah kumpulan 6 namja yang mempunyai predikat baik disekolah . Mereka ber-6 mempunyai tugas yang luar biasa berat dan menegangkan . Mereka tak hanya belajar melainkan mereka juga membantu pekerjaan polisi . Mengungkapkan segala kasus apapun yang menurut mereka layak untuk ditelusuri . BIC terbentuk mulai mereka berumur 5 dan 6 tahun . Pada saat itu mereka bisa menebak siapa pelaku pencurian permen coklat di sebuah kedai permen didekat rumah mereka .

Perjalanan mereka semakin seru dan menarik . Kini mereka tengah menangani kasus tentang pembunuhan seorang pelacur di club malam beberapa hari ini . Namun hingga sekarang , mereka belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya ?

Biodata member BIC :

Kim Heechul

Namja cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai , mempunyai mulut pedas nan mematikan . Dia anggota paling tua di kelompok BIC, sehingga ia dipilih untuk menjadi ketua BIC .

Semua member BIC akan memilih kabur , daripada mereka harus meilhat amukan raja iblis tahun ini . Dia murid 2a yang pintar dan juga licik . Mempunyai namjachingu yang sekelas dengannya .Dia paling bisa diandalkan untuk penyamaran seorang yeoja .

Tan Hangeng

Berparas oriental nan rupawan . Namja ini adalah orang asli China yang sengaja pindah ke Seoul saat usianya menginjak 2 tahun akibat pekerjaan sang Appa yang seorang Pengusaha . Suka akan hal-hal berbau mistis dan horror . Ketua osis disekeolahnya . Tubuh nan tegap membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Kim Heechul , Uke lainnya dan juga para Yeoja .

Kim Kibum

Pemilik ' _Killer Smile_' ini adalah namja yang paling jenius disekolahnya termasuk didalam kelompok BIC . Wajah tampan dan pipi chubbynya mampu membius ribuan yeoja dan uke disekolahnya . Tapi sayang, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya . Tubuh yang bagus dan mempunyai suara khas yang memikat hati . Memiliki kemampuan analisis yang hebat dalam kasus kejahatan . Keahliannya beladiri _ThaiBoxing_ . Memiliki syaraf motorik yang tak tertandingi !

Lee Donghae

Tak ada yang bisa tahan dengan kepolosan dan kemanisan wajahnya . Kibum sangat beruntung, bisa mendapatkan Uke termanis diSekolahnya . Donghae, mempunyai bentuk bibir yang sexy dan juga bewarna _pale pink . _ Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia begitu bodohnya mau menyetujui perjanjian BIC ! Dia tak bisa keluar atau menolak, jika ada sebuah kasus yang harus mereka tangani . Dia tak suka dengan hal itu . Menakutkan , pikirnya . Namun, semua member lainnya selalu dan akan melindunginya setiap waktu terlebih Kekasihnya- Kibum

Lee Sungmin

'_King Of Aegyo' _patut disematkan pada diri namja manis bergigi kelinci . Biar dirinya manis , namun jangan salah , dia ahli dalam beladiri China . Berani sentuh , rumah sakit akibatnya . Tubuhnya sintal , jika dia seorang yeoja , maka dirinyanya mungkin dinobatkan sebagai yeoja tersexy se Korea Selatan . Kalau dia sudah marah, sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya . Kesangarannya melebihi seorang Kim Heechul .

Cho Kyuhyun

' Evil Magnae ', kenapa disebut Evil magnae ? Karena dialah yang mempunyai usia paling muda diantara yang lainnya , hm hanya berbeda bulan saja dari Kibum, Donghae dan juga Kekasihnya Sungmin . Urutannya – Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae , Kim Kibum, baru dirinya - Kejahilannya berada dalam level tingkat Dewa ! Mempunyai otak jenius dibawah Kibum . Hobbynya bermain Psp . Mempunyai wajah tampan dan terkesan dewasa . Berambut ikal bewarna _dark brown_ . Pantang menyerah bila mengahdapi masalah ! Dia sekelas dengan Kibum, Donghae dan juga Sungmin , kelas 1b .

.

Bel istirahat terdengar menggema di SMA High School . Suara riuh terdengar dari arah kantin . Kelihatan sesak dan juga panas . Semua murid tengah menyantap makan siang mereka . Namun , dari semuanya ada satu meja yang diisi oleh 6 namja yang duduk secara melingkar . Mereka tak banyak omong seperti penghuni meja-meja yang lainnya . Hanya gerakan tangan yang bekerja .

" bagaimana pendapatmu Bum-ah , ?", Tanya Heechul sambil menatapa namja didihadapannya – Kibum - yang tengah menyuapkan makanan ke namja yang duduk disebelahnya .

Kibum mengarahkan tatapan matanya kea rah Heecul , " aku setuju saja , jika itu bisa membuat dia keluar , " jawabnya sambil memasang wajah dinginnya .

Ya, itulah sifat dia sebenarnya . Kibum akan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya hanya untuk kekasihnya seorang .

" Bumiie , a aa ",

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya, saat ia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan menarik sedikit baju seragamnya . Kibum tersenyum , saat melihat namjachingu nya tengah memasang wajah lucu , Membuka lebar mulutnya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke dalam mulutnya .

" aku rasa kita bahas di apartemen Uke saja , " saran Sungmin saat melihat kelakuan Kibum dan Donghae yang sama sekali tak focus dengan masalah yang dibicarakan .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , " ide bagus ", ucapnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasih keduanya – psp –

" hmh, tapi mungkin aku agak telat , masalahnya aku ada urusan di Osis , " Hangeng berujar pelan sambil menatap sendu wajah Heechul yang tengah menatapnya tajam .

" hmmh, Hae , kau mau es krim , kajja kita kesana " Kibum berdiri sambil menarik lengan Donghae untuk bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya .

" tapi ini belum habis Bummiie, " kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke piringnya yang masih tersisa banyak makanan , " aku masih lapar , " lanjutnya sambil mengusap imut perut ratanya .

" makan es krim akan mengeyangkan Hae Chagii, kajja "

Belum me-iyakan , Kibum sudah menarik Donghae untuk menjauh . Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada pembunuhan disekitarnya .

' sial ', gerutu Kyuhyun saat dia menyadari tingkah Kibum yang berubah aneh .

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal , " Minni, hmh , Psp ku rusak, kajja temani aku untuk membuangnya , " ucapnya gugup saat Heechul mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arahnya .

Perkataan yang sama sekali tak bagus !

Sungmin yang tak percaya dengan omongan Kyuhyun pun merebut psp dari tangan Kyuhyun, " benarkah ? tapi ini baik-baik saja ", ucapnya seraya memperhatikan psp bewarna hitam ditangannya .

' dia tertular kepolosan Hae ', pikir Kyuhyun miris .

.

BRRRAAAAKKKKKK

Heechul menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras . Membuat kaget semua penghuni dikantin dan juga para penghuni di meja yang ditempati bersama Heechul .

" oh, benar- benar rusak Kyu , kajja-", Sungmin berdiri diikuti oleh Kyuhyun disampingnya . Namun belum sempat berjalan , Sungmin mendengar lagi suara gebrakan meja untuk kedua kalinya .

Dapat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lihat , kini Heechul sudah naik di atas meja dan menatap Hangeng dengan tajam .

" Kau selalu memetingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku eoh ? kalau begitu pacari saja jabatan mu itu dan putuskan aku !" ucap Heechul ketus dan memberikan deathglare gratisnya kepada Hangeng .

Hangeng dengan susah payah menelan salivanya . Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya . Mending berhadapan dengan singa, buaya atau berunag kutub daripada harus berhadapan namja cantik yang bertranformasi menjadi iblis .

" tapi kalau kau berani meninggalkanku , aku pastikan nyawamu akan lenyap ditanganku "

Heechul mengucapkan dengan tangan yang diremas . Seakan-akan yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya adalah Hangeng .

Semua yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri mendengarkan perkataan Heechul yang terkesan serius . Apalagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung kejadiannya didepan matanya . Karena mereka tahu, omongan Heechul tak pernah main-main, apalagi kalau menyangkut Hangeng .

Dari kejauhan ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut . Senyum terlukis disalah satunya , " mereka romantis ya Bummiie ", ucapnya dengan terus menjilat es krim yanga da ditangannya .

" maksudnya ?", Kibum seakan tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae . ' romantis dari mananya ?' , pikir Kibum .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kibum , " hmh, kau tak lihat Heechul Hyung memberikan perjanjian dan Hangeng Hyung menurutinya ", Ucapnya dengan nada yang tak meyakinkan .

Kibum tersenyum , bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dan sangat mencintai ikan manis dan polos dihadapannya .

" Heechul Hyung bukan membuat perjanjian Hae , tapi Heechul Hyung mengancamnya ", jelas Kibum sambil mengusap pelan rambut Donghae . Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapinya .

" Bummii, aku merasakan hal aneh , " keluh Donghae sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya . Kibum pun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama .

" AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

Kibum dan Donghae membalikkan badannya ke arah aula tengah . Mereka berdua , bukan mereka saja tapi seluruh siswa dapat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang cukup keras .

Semua siswa berhambur untuk mendatangi aula tengah , termasuk Kibum , Donghae , Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Hangeng . Berbicara dengan pasangan Hanchul, sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan , lihat saja kini mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siang telah berganti , kini hari mulai memasukai malam . Disebuah apartemen yang cukup rapi dan terkesan sangat manis , terlihat 6 orang namja tengah duduk diatas kasur . Kini member BIC tengah berada di apartemen Uke . Apartemen nomor 120 dilantai 11, yang dihuni oleh para Uke , seperti Heechul, Sungmin dan onghae , sedangkan para seme tinggal dilantai 12 , nomor 201 . Kenapa mereka tinggal di apartemen ? Hanya mereka saja yang mengetahuinya .

Dihadapan mereka sekarang berhambur banyak foto-foto .

" dia beraksi lagi , kali ini dia membunuh sunbae kita , " ujar Sungmin sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka gores , " aku dengar dia adalah seorang pelacur ", lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap satu persatu sahabat dan kekasihnya .

'' tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam sekolah kita Hyung ? ", tanya Donghae . Semua diam, karena berpikir .

" aku rasa pelakunya adalah orang disekitar kita , " jawab Kibum . Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan .

" lihat ini , " tunjuk Hangeng ke arah foto yang sama dengan Sungmin ditangannya . " ada tulisan dibagian atas dadanya , "

Mereka semua pun memperhatikan foto yang sama di tangan mereka masing-masing . Benar , ada sebuah tulisan di atas dada yeoja tersebut . Tulisan terbuat dari goresan indah kulit yeoja itu . Warna merah menambah kesan artistic yang menyeramkan .

" NN GOD ", gumam Kibum pelan . Otaknya kini tengah bekerja , memproses kata tersebut . ' NN ? God , Tuhan , sedangkan NN ? '

Kibum mencari foto ditumpukan foto ditangannya . Setelah dapat dia membandingkan foto tersebut dengan foto yang sebelumnya ia pegang .

' sama ', pikirnya . Dia melihat dengan jelas tulisan di atas dada yeoja tersebut , sama percis dengan tulisan sebelumnya .

" pembunuhan sebelumnya , pelaku juga menorehkan tulisan dikulit korban , " ucap Kibum berwibawa . Yah, seperti seorang detective yang memberikan alibinya , membuat Donghae yang ebarda disampinya terkagum-kagum

' aigoo, keren sekali calon suamiku ', batinnya sambil ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri .

, " lihat ini , gaya tulisan yang mereka gunakan pun sama , " lanjutnya lagi menghiraukan tatapan mesra yang dilemparkan oleh Donghae . Itulah Kim Kibum , akan selalu focus terhadap masalah yang ia tangani, apalagi kali ini masalah yang mereka hadapi sangat pelik . Namun Donghae tak kesal, dia sudah hapal sifat Kibum yang seperti itu .

Semuapun mengangguk me-iyakan , " nama Yeoja yang terbunuh di club malam tersebut bernama – Hyeorin - , " Kyuhyun berujar , kini wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sekali , " dia adalah seorang wanita panggilan diclub malam tersebut ," lanjutnya sambil membuka perlahan buku kecil yang baru diambilnya dari dalam saku celananya .

" menurut info yang aku dapat dari teman kerjanya , pada malam itu dia tak masuk kerja karna sakit , " ucap Kyuhyun , " namun yang dibingungkan oleh temannya , kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan tak berbusana padahal , temannya waktu itu mendapat giliran untuk menjaga pintu depan , tapi dia sama sekali tak melihat Hyeorin " jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar .

" Sunbae kita yang menjadi korban barusan bernama Jaerin , anak kelas 3c . Tak begitu pandai bergaul disekolah , orangnya juga biasa saja ," sambung Heechul , kini matanya menangkap wajah datar Kibum . Dapat dia tahu dan mengerti bahwa Kibum kini tengah berpikir keras saat ini , " menurut Sunny Eonni , teman sebangku Jaerin , Jaerin anak yang sangat tertutup , tapi setelah tahu apa pekerjaan dirinya setiap malam , murid-murid yang lainnya jadi menjauhinya ", lanjutnya lagi .

" malang sekali nasib mereka eoh , " Donghae berpendapat . Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan tanggapan Donghae . Ok. Mereka tahu dengan sifat Donghae . Donghae tak begitu tanggap dengan masalah apapun yang mereka hadapi . Tapi dia sangat pintar dalam bidang pelajaran ,bukannya pelajaran dalam mengungkap kasus-kasus pembunuhan seperti ini .

Kibum tersenyum lembut ke arah Donghae , "aku rasa pelakunya sama, " lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para sahabatnya ,

" pembunuhan para pelacur ", sahut Kyuhyun yang dianggukan mantap oleh Kibum .

" aku rasa juga seperti itu , dia mengincar para pelacur , namun apa motif sebenarnya ?", Tanya Kibum kepada yang lainnya .

Kibum memutar otaknya , ' Hyeorin , Jaerin , Hyeorin , Jae-'

" mereka mempunyai nama belakang yang sama ," ucap Kibum agak keras sedikit , membuat Hangeng yang tadi hampir terlelap menjadi segar kembali .

" N , " Ucap Sungmin dan Heechul bersamaan .

" apa ini pembunuhan berantai Bumiie ?", Tanya Donghae sambil menggaruk pipi mulusnya , Kibum mengelus lembut pipi Donghae , mambuat Donghae tersenyum .

" aku sudah menarik kesimpulan sementara , benar apa yang dikatakan Hae , bahwa pembunuhan kali ini adalah motif pembunuhan berantai, dan yang menjadi incaran adalah para pelacur . ",Ucap Kibum sambil membuka laptopnya .

" berarti pelaku tak jauh dari dunia gelap tersebut ," Kibum mengangguk dengan perkataan Hangeng.

" ada beberapa orang yang patut kita curigai , " Kibum memasang wjah dinginnya dengan memberikan ucapan yang datar .

Matanya terus saja terfokus pada foto-foto difolder laptopnya .

"aku rasa, salah satu pelakunya ada di antara mereka ", gumam Kibum pelan.

' tapi siapa calon korban berikutnya ?'

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::; tbc ? end ? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review kalau ff ini mau lanjuuuttt !**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Boys In City

**Main Cast**

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sub Cast : ( Nanti akan tahu , kalau sudah membacanya )

Main Pair : KiHae, HanChul, KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Tragedi , Mystery,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry :Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

" _aku sudah menarik kesimpulan sementara , benar apa yang dikatakan Hae , bahwa pembunuhan kali ini adalah motif pembunuhan berantai, dan yang menjadi incaran adalah para pelacur . ",Ucap Kibum sambil membuka laptopnya ._

" _berarti pelaku tak jauh dari dunia gelap tersebut ," Kibum mengangguk dengan perkataan Hangeng. _

" _ada beberapa orang yang patut kita curigai , " Kibum memasang wajah dinginnya dengan memberikan ucapan yang datar ._

_Matanya terus saja terfokus pada foto-foto difolder laptopnya ._

"_aku rasa, salah satu pelakunya ada di antara mereka ", gumam Kibum pelan._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam dingin terasa menusuk kulit jika harus keluar pada malam ini . Rintik-rintik hujan ikut memperburuk keadaan suhu di Sekitar Seoul . Kini BIC tengah mengadakan diskusi di apartemen Uke . Terlihat serius kalau dilihat dari wajah mereka . Namun tak semuanya terlihat serius , lihat saja salah satu dari mereka . Si namja yang mempunyai wajah paling manis di antara lainnya tengah tidur-tiduran dipaha namjachingunya . Dia berbicara sendiri dengan menggerak-gerakan sebuah boneka bunny milik Sungmin di tangan kanannya dan sebuah boneka nemo miliknya sendiri . Boneka tersebut tidaklah besar , malah terlihat kecil . Se-ukuran kepala kucing .

" Siapa saja mereka Bum-ah ?"

Kibum membuka buku yang berada ditangannya . Dia seakan tak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya kini . Donghae memukul-mukulkan si bunny di dada bidang Kibum . Tak keras .

" Ada 4 orang yang dimana waktu pembunuhan terjadi disekolah itu mereka berada tak jauh dari sekitar tempat kejadian ", ujar Kibum menganalisis . " Mereka adalah Lee Hyukjae , Choi Siwon , Kim Jongwoon dan juga Shin Soengsaeng "

" huh? Doraemon Sonsaeng ?"

Donghae bangun dari tidurnya , menatap Kibum dengan mata yang sengaja ia sipitkan . Dia memiringkan kepalanya , " Doraemon Soengsaeng masuk dalam orang yang memungkinkan melakukan pembunuhan itu ?", Tanya Donghae panjang . Yah , ada saatnya otak childishnya bisa berpikir dewasa .

" Betul Hae "

Donghae menatap Hangeng , " tapi itu tak mungkin Hyung , aku lihat dia sangat gendut , tak mungkin jadi pembunuh ", ujarnya .

Semua yang ada disitu menatapnya heran , apa hubungannya postur tubuh dengan membunuh ? Tak ada . Tak ada hubungannya . Namun bagi Donghae itu ada hubungannya .

Entahlah . Semua yang ada disitu mengerti dengan keadaan Donghae . Awalnya saja mereka terpesona Donghae bisa menangkap omongan Kibum dengan cepat . Biasanya , ia harus dijelaskan dulu baru mengerti .

" aku juga sempat melihat cctv yang diputar setelah kejadian itu berlangsung ", Kyuhyun menyalakan psp yang berada disampingnya , " dia sempat berbicara cukup lama dengan korban ", lanjutnya lagi .

" oh iya , orang-orang yang kau sebutkan itu ", Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di pelipis , berpikir .

Dia menjentikkan jarinya , " mereka cukup kenal dengan Jaerin Noona ", lanjutnya .

" Tidak salah lagi, pasti pelakunya ada diantara mereka ", sahut Heechul yang dianggukan oleh Hangeng .

Donghae menggaruk keningnya , lalu ia menatap Kibum . Kibum menghela nafasnya , sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan kepada kekasih polosnya .

" Kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa mereka menjadi terduga saat ini ?", Donghae mengangguk .

" Begini , mereka berempat adalah langganan club malam dimana korban yang bernama Hyeorin bekerja , dan menurut info yang aku dengar mereka juga sering menggunakan yeoja itu untuk memuaskan nafsunya "

" Dan juga , saat kejadian dimana Hyeorin itu terbunuh, mereka berempat ada di club itu ", Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasan yang di utarakan oleh Kibum .

Donghae mengangguk , " aku mengerti sekarang ", gumamnya pelan . Yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

" ok , besok kita libur , bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mulai penyelidikannya ?", Tanya Heechul .

" aku ngantuk Bumiie ", keluh Donghae . Belum sempat Kibum berucap Sungmin angkat bicara .

" yah , kamu tinggal saja sendiri disini , biar saja kami semua pergi ", Sungmin menyeringai , biasanya seringai-an yang ia pelajari dari kekasihnya itu akan mempan membuat Donghae takut .

" aku tak tahu, kalau pembunuhnya datang menghampirimu disaat kami semua pergi ", Sungmin merubah nada suaranya seperti desahan menakutkan yang membuat Donghae merinding .

Plakk

" auuu"

Bugh

" aakkhh "

" Hentikan-hentikan ", Hangeng mencoba menghentikan perkelahian antara kekasihnya Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri .

" Dia memukul kepala Minni ku Hyung ", adu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin akibat pukulan sayang dari Heechul , si Raja Iblis .

Heechul melotot , " dia membuat Donghae ketakutan ! kau tahu kalau dia menangis susah dihentikan !", geram Heechul .

" Ya, dia terlalu cengeng !", Kyuhyun menimpali , Heechul mengangguk .

" aku bingung dia itukan namja , tapi seperti yeoja saja ", lanjut Kyuhyun . Tanpa disadarinya Donghae memandangnya dengan mata yang sudah berair .

Kyuhyun tersadar saat Sungmin menyumpali mulutnya dengan psp miliknya .

" aku tak cengeng ! ppali, aku ikut !", ucap Donghae pelan , karena ia berusaha menahan tangisnya . Kibum tersenyum , " kita ke kamar mu eoh ", ajak Kibum yang di anggukan oleh Donghae . Karena Kibumnya tahu, sebentar lagi Donghae akan menangis .

" hey kalian mau bermain lagi eoh ?", teriak Heechul saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup agak keras .

" aiiishh mereka itu !", kesal Heechul .

" Kyu, mulutmu itu dijaga , jangan ketularan Heechul Hyung "

Sungmin mencengir saat ia mendapat deathglare gratis dari Heechul .

" aauu, apa yang kau lakukan Magnae !", teriak Heechul saat mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kyuhyun .

Belum sempat Heechul membalasnya , Kyuhyun sudah pergi tanpa lupa menarik Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya .

" hahahahah , Hyung kau tinggal di situ dulu eoh , aku mau bercinta dengan Minnieku "

"Kyaya Choo ", Hangeng mengacak rambutnya frustasi .Kenapa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya bisa sejahat itu dengannya ya ?

" Ada apa Chagii ", Hangeng mengusap lembut kepala Heechul dengan sayang .

" aku mau seperti mereka ", ujar Heechul tersenyum , sambil tangannya menunjuk ke kamar miliknya dan milik Sungmin dan juga Donghae . Terdengar desahan erotis dari dalam kamar tersebut .

Hangeng tersenyum , " mulailah ", ujarnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Ahhh , aahhhh , faster Bumiieh , fasttterr "

Donghae merancau tak jelas , di terus mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat . Menahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat ia rasakan junior Kibum mengenai sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerang .

" eemmmhh, disitu Bummiieh,ahhhh , aahhh "

. Kibum memejamkan matanya , mencoba menghayati setiap gesekan yang membuat libidonya semakin naik . Suara desahan sexy Donghae membuatnya seakan terbang , dia suka mendengar suara ini . Dia teramat suka . Dia terus menggerak-gerakan juniornya didalam hole Donghae , membuat Donghae menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa .

Kibum dengan gemas meremas butt Donghae yang berada dihadapannya , terlihat sangat menggemaskan . Tangannya pun kini tak tinggal diam . Dia raih junior Donghae yang sudah bangun setelah mengalami klimaks dua kali , sedangkan dirinya belum merasakannya . Dia lebih leluasa untuk meraih junior Donghae , karena ia menggunakan ' doggy style ' saat ini . Dimana Donghae mnungging membelakanginya .

" Hmm Hae , ini sangat sempiiittt ", Kibum terus meng – in – out – kan juniornya dan terus mengocok junior Donghae dengan tangan lincanya . Donghae mendesah tak karuan , sungguh nikmat .

" Ahhh, aku mauhh keluuarr Bummiieh , ahhhh "

Kibum merasakan junior Donghae berkedut . Dan dengan cepat ia mempercepat kocokannya .

" aaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh "

Cairan bening milik Donghae akhirnya keluar dan membasahi tangan Kibum dan turun mengenai seprai . Donghae ambruk . Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lemah sekarang setelah mencapai tiga kali klimaksnya . Tapi sepertinya Kibum masih terus menusukkan juniorya . Semakin sempit , karna Donghae memilih untuk tiarap .

Tak selang lama , Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya .

" Haeeeeeeeeeee ", erangnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dengan sangat banyaknya dari dalam juniornya dan masuk kedalam hole Donghae. Karna terlalu banyaknya , cairan itu mengalir keluar dari hole Donghae dan turun disela-sela paha Donghae .

Kibum menindih tubuh Donghae . Menciumi leher Donghae , membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri . Ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka melakukan hal ini . Mereka sering melakukan hal ini .

" aku lelah Bumiie ", ucap Donghae . Kibum tersenyum , ia turun dari tubuh Donghae , memilih tidur disebelah Donghae , lalu menarik tubuh Donghae untuk mendekat ke arahnya .

" Tidurlah , sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan misi ", Donghae mengangguk pelan . Dia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada bidang Kibum . Kibum mengusap lembut punggung polos Donghae . Lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos dirinya dan tubuh polos kekasihnya .

Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , sebelum dirinya pergi menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini mereka ber-enam tengah berada disebuah club malam , tempat yang akan menjadi sasaran mereka untuk melaksanakan penyelidikan .

" berapa ronde Hae ", bisik Sungmin , Donghae mengangkat ketiga jarinya .

" kuat sekali Hae ", ujar Sungmin , " aku saja hanya sat- hheheh"

Sungmin menghentikan acara bergosipnya dengan Donghae saat Heechul menatapnya dengan tajam . Mereka ber-enam tengah duduk melingkar disebuah meja bulat club . Kibum melirik jam tangannya , ' jam 4 ", ucapnya. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam club tersebut .

Kibum terus memperhatikan sosok itu . Sekarang sosok itu tengah duduk ditemani beberapa teman namja dan yeoja .

" Kau bawa perlengkapannya Hyung ?", Tanya Kibum yang dianggukan oleh Heechul .

"Jadi begini rencananya - "

.

" bagaimana ?", Tanya Kibum .

Donghae menggeleng , " aku takut ", ujarnya . Kibum sebenarnya kasihan , tapi mau bagaimana lagi . Sosok ini sangat susah untuk di interogasi .

" tak apa , ada aku dan Heechul Hyung ", ujar Sungmin . Heechul mengangguk , " lagi pula , kitakan membawa ini ", ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah ponsel .

" jadi kalau ada apa-apa , kita langsung saja menghubungi Kibum", Heechul meyakinkan Donghae . Karena mereka berpikiran , bahwa wajah polos Donghae bisa membuat sosok itu menjadi lengah dan ikut dalam permainan mereka .

Donghae mengangguk , " tapi haruskah kita memakai pakaian yeoja ? aku tak mau bila harus di ejek lagi dengan dia ", Donghae menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang asyik main psp .

" tidak akan, tidak akan ", Hangeng ikut meyakinkan Donghae . Susah sekali meyakinkan Donghae untuk sebuah kasus !

" baiklah , berhati - hatilah , kami mengawasi kalian dari sini", Kyuhyun ambil suara .

" dan ingat , camera ! ", ujar Kibum , Heechul mengangguk .

" Tenang saja, aku ada disini "

Donghae mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kibum . Lalu mereka bertiga pergi menuju toilet yang ada di club tersebut . Kenapa mereka tak melakukan penyamaran melalui apartemen ? Mereka berpikir itu akan mempersulit keadaan , dan mereka akan semakin dibuat mudah untuk diketahui . Sederhananya , jika mereka mengganti pakaian di tempat yang mereka jadikan sebagai objek observasi , dengan begitu tak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka . Ya, itulah pemikiran dari Kim Kibum .

" Bum-ah , kau yakin dia orangnya ?", Tanya Hangeng , Kibum menolehkan wajahnya .

" Tak begitu yakin , karna masih ada tiga orang yang harus kita selidiki ", jawab Kibum .

" Dan kau kenapa memilih dia yang pertama kali kita selidiki ?", kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya .

Kibum memejamkan matanya , " karna dialah yang kemungkinan besar menjadi tersangka ", ucapnya seperti gumaman namun terdengar jelas ditelingan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun .

" maksudnya ?"

" intinya , jika kita dapat menemukan pelaku pembunuhan saat awal penyelidikan , kita tak perlu susah – susah untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan tersebut ", Kibum seakan mengerti dengan tatapan heran Kyuhyun .

" tapi kalau dia bukan pelakunya ?",

" kita lihat saja dulu "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ditoilet wanita terdengar perdebatan kecil terjadi . Dimana Sungmin dan Heechul tengah membujuk Donghae untuk mengenakan rok mini .

" aku tak mau , terlihat seperti yeoja ", Donghae menghentak-hentakan kakinya , lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya kesana kemari .

' bukankah tanpa pakaian itu dia sudah seperti yeoja ?', pikir Sungmin dan Heechul .

" ayolah Hae , hanya sebentar saja ", bujuk Sungmin sambil berusaha menurunkan celana yang dikenakan oleh Donghae .

" Shiireoo "

" Hae , ayolah ", sekarang giliran Heechul yang memaksa Donghae untuk melepaskan celananya .

" HAE ! ", bentakan Heechul akhirnya mampu membuat Donghae menuruti kemauan kedua hyungnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum melebarkan kedua matanya di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Hangeng saat maat mereka menangkap sesosok makhluk yang sangat manis . Dengan balutan kaos putih ketat , dengan tonjolan yang cukup besar di bagian dadanya , lalu rok mini yang ia kenakan bewarna merah . Terlihat sangat sexy . Memperlihatkan putih dan mulus bagian pahanya Dia hanya mengenakan sepatu kets bewarna senada dengan warna kaosnya .Rambutnya sengaja ia ikat kecil di atas kepalanya , kelihatan lebih lucu .

Kibum meneguk salivanya , " sangat cantik ", ucapnya .

" itu Hae ya ? ", Tanya Hangeng entah kepada siapa .

"Nah kan sudah ku bilang , dia itu yeoja "

Plakk

Plakk

Sukses pernyataan Kyuhyun membuahkan pukulan sayang dari Kibum dan juga Hangeng .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Annyeong , boleh kami duduk disini ", pinta Heechul lembut . Dia terlihat sangat feminine , dengan balutan dress warna pink, dan juga Highheels warna hitam .

Sosok namja yang menjadi incaran mereka tersenyum , dan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk disebelahnya . Semua yang ada disitu seakan paham dengan kedipan mata yang diberikan oleh namja itu, hingga semuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-empat .

" Lee Hyukjae imnida ", ucap namja itu . Wajahnya tampan , dengan gummy smile ia menyapa semuanya .

Lee Hyukjae , adalah Sunbae mereka . Duduk dikelas 3b sekelas dengan Jaerin . Dia adalah namja yang dikenal tingkat ke pervert'an yang akut . Namja kaya . Pecinta wanita . Khususnya para pelacur . Baginya menikmati tubuh pelacur , ada kesenangan sendiri .Tapi pelacur yang ia mau pun tak sembarangan , biasanya pelacur itu sudah dikenalnya sangat lama . Maka dari itu mereka mengusulkan Donghae juga ikut membantu dalam melancarkan aksi penyamarannya .

Dan saat di mintai keterangan oleh polisi atas kematian Jaerin , dia memilih bungkam dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak begitu mengenal baik Jaerin . Itulah yang membuat Kibum curiga . Jika Hyukjae tak ada sankut pautnya apapun , dia pasti mau memberikan alibinya . Apalagi banyak siswa yang mengatakan bahwa sebelum Jaerin meninggal, dia sempat bertemu Hyukjae .

" ehm , Chullie imnida ", Heechul menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae . Hyukjae menatap dua orang yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul .

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Hyukjae , Heechul memperkenalkan dua orang disampingnya .

" Ini Minnie , dan disebelahnya namanya Dongie "

Hyukjae menatap lembut pada Sungmin dan Donghae yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya , lebih tepatnya hanya Donghae seorang .

" Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajah kalian , terutama dia ", Hyukjae menunjuk kea rah Donghae yang tengah memainkan sendriri tangannya .

Heechul gugup, " ahh , itu perasaanmu saja ", ucapnya sedikit panic , namun ia berusaha menutupinya sebisa mungkin . Tentu saja wajah Donghae familiar. Donghae kan salah satu namja yang begitu diburu disekolahnya .

" ini minum dulu ", Sungmin mengalihkan pembahasan dan mengasihkan gelas ke arah Hyukjae yang berisi soju .

Hyukjae menerimanya dengan senang hati, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Donghae .

Heechul menyeringai , setidaknya usahanya berhasil . Hyukjae terus memandang Donghae tanpa berkedip .

" Dongie , kau sakit eoh ?", Tanya Sungmin . Donghae menolehkan arahnya , lalu memiringkan kepalanya . Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Hyukjae gemas dan ingin segera menidurinya .

" aku tak sak-"

"auuwwww ", Donghae menjerit kesakitan saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian pinggangnya . Diapun memegangi pingganya .

" Hm, kita harus bawa dia pulang ", ujar Heechul dengan memasang wajahnya sekhawatir mungkin .

" bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar saja ?", ajak Hyukjae yang di anggukan mantap oleh Heechul .

" ide bagus ! ", jawabnya dan langsung menarik Donghae mengikuti langkahnya .

' berhasil ', teriak Heechul dalam hati .

Hyukjae bingung , ada yang aneh pikirnya . Tapi yasudahlah , dia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya . Dalam otaknya kini , sudah tersusun rencana kotor yang siap ia lancarkan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" mereka mulai "

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat Kibum berlari mengejar target .

' apa mungkin dia pelakunya ?'

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review , Follow n Fave eoh !**

**Gamsahamnida untuk para readers yang menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini . Mianhaeyo, kaalu ff ini masih banyak kekurangan .. **

**Hyona rae : nih sudah lanjut Chingu , gamsa ..:)**

**YunieNie : Hanchul addict eoh ? trmksh kembali ..**

**Shetea : ia , dia bikin gemes .. cubit pipi Hae … , kemampuannya ? apa ya ?**

**Elfsihy : ehm , hhheeheheh#evillaugh , hey review mu sudah masuk kok !**

**Noaiy : Nde, keep reading chinguu , nih sudah lanjut !**

**Nnaglow : hhmm, soalnya sosok yang cocok dipasangkan Hae Chagi dalam ff ini , ya Kibum … **

**KittYoongFisHae : nih sudah lanjutt !**

**Yulika : dah lanjut saeng …**

**Fly21 : gamsa, nih sudah lanjuttt … **

**.**

**Akhir kata , ppaaiii ppaaaii ….**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Boys In City

Main Cast

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sub Cast : ( Nanti akan tahu , kalau sudah membacanya )

Main Pair : KiHae, HanChul, KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Tragedi , Mystery,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry :Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ?

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya , _

' _apa mungkin dia pelakunya ?'_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruang kamar yang tak cukup besar , terlihat enam namja dengan tiga di antaranya memakai pakaian yeoja . Duduk dihadapan mereka dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat , sesosok namja tampan yang sedang memandang ke enam namja tersebut dengan tatapan kesal dan marah .

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN EOH ?",teriak namja itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya , membuat kursi itu bergoyang dan menimbulkan suara berisik .

"Tenanglah, kami hanya ingin menginterogasimu sebentar ", jawab salah satu dari mereka berenam .

"Interogasi? Jangan bilang kalau kalian adalah", namja itu menatap horror pada keenam orang didepannya .

"Yah, kami adalah BIC", sahut namja tampan yang mempunyai rambut ikal , "Aku Cho Kyuhyun , ini Kim Kibum, Tan Hangeng", Hangeng mengangkat tangannya saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya membuat namja yang bernama Hyukjae itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya .

"Lalu tiga yeoja cantik ini , mereka adalah ", Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga yeoja yang tengah tersenyum sangat manisnya .

"Kim Chullie, atau Heechul, dan ini Lee Miniie, atau Sungmin , dan yang itu hmh Dongie", ujar Heechul setengah mendesah membuat Hangeng yang mendengarnya merasakan sesak dibagian bawahnya .

Sepertinya setelah penyelidikan ini , akan ada penyilidikan pribadi di kamar Hanchul . Mungkin saja …

"Ciih, persetan kalian semuanya ", Hyukjae menatap ke enamnya secara bergantian , lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan menusuk .

"Apa mau kalian eoh ?",tanya Hyukjae dengan sedikit menurunkan nada tingginya .

Kibum yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini , mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil dari balik jaketnya .

"Lee Hyukjae , murid 3b yang sangat pintar , pintar membuat alasan yang bagus dengan mengatakan tidak mengenal Jaerin dengan baik ", Kibum mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam lalu ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kaca mata bulatnya .

Semua mengerti dengan apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh Kibum . Mereka pun menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing tanpa harus diperintah . Karena mereka tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan , karena mereka sering dalam posisi seperti ini . Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handycam dari dalam tasnya , merekam semua adegan yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi . Heechul dan Hangeng mengeluarkan kamera milik mereka masing-masing, memotret beberapa ekspresi Hyukjae saat akan diinterogasi oleh Kibum , sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai arsip BIC . Sungmin , memilih duduk dibangku yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka , mengeluarkan notebook dari dalam tas Kyuhyun , mencoba memberitahukan kepada kepolisian Korea, bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan satu terduga pembunuh berantai . Lain lagi dengan Donghae, dia terlihat bingung sendiri , hanya dirinya yang tidak memiliki tugas seperti yang lainnya . Melihat itu membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil dan mulai menarik lengannya untuk mendekat dengannya .

"Kau catat apa yang dia omongkan hm", pinta Kibum yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae yang membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , menghindari tatapan tajam Kibum yang ditunjukkan ke arahnya .

"Lee Hyukjae , kau bilang kau tak mengenal baik Jaerinkan ?", Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum tipis seperti meremehkan , " Benar tak mengenalnya ?", Kibum kini duduk disebuah ranjang yang bersampingan dengan duduknya Hyukjae .

"Benar, ak-aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik ", Hyukjae mengelak dengan sedikit tergagap. Entah kenapa kehadiran Kibum yang sengaja duduk didekat dirinya , membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang .

Kibum menguap lalu kembali memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang kini ada didalam pikirannya , "Jawab dengan jujur Hyukjae Sunbae , tak usah berpura-pura lagi , kami tahu semuanya ", Kibum kini berdiri didepan tubuh Hyukjae .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , '_semua ? aku tak tahu, apa ya ?', _batin seseorang , yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae .

"Kyu", Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke Kibum setelah Kibum memanggilnya . Lalu menyerahkan beberapa lebar kertas dan juga fhoto .

Hyukjae menelan salivanya dengan sangat susah , setelah Kibum memperlihatkan fhoto tepat didepan wajahnya .

"Tak mengenalnya dengan baik ?lalu siapa namja ini yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja eoh?", Kibum menurunkan fhotonya lalu mulai membaca kertas yang diserahkan Kyuhyun .

"Sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Jaerin secara diam-diam , pernah membayar Jaerin dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal , dan sebelum Jaerin terbunuh , kau adalah orang terakhir yang dihubungi Jaerin sesaat sebelum dirinya dibunuh , apa yang kalian bicarakan ? durasi kalian bicara cukup lama , hmh, dua menit , apa yang kau bicarakan ?",tanya Kibum dengan tatapan mata yang datar . Membuat Hyukjae semakin gugup dan membuat debran jantungnya semakin cepat .

"T-tapi aku tak membunuhnya , sumpah, aku tak membunuhnya ", elak Hyukjae yang membuat Kibum berdecih .

"Jika kau tak membunuhnya buat apa kau membuat alibi palsu eoh ? kau bilang kau tak mengenalnya dengan baik, padahal kau mempunyai hubungan lebih dari itu , benarkan ?",Hyukjae menutup matanya , meruntuki dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa mengelak apa yang disangkakan Kibum kepadanya . Karena apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar adanya .

Donghae mendekati Kibum , "Tenanglah Bumiie, biarkan dirinya memberikan penjelasannya", ucap Donghae diiringi dengan senyuman terbaiknya . Rasa amarah yang tengah menyelimuti Kibum seakan lenyap, saat melihat senyum yang Donghae yang mampu membius hati bekunya .

"Sebaiknya katakanlah , sebelum polisi datang dan menjemputmu", timpal Heechul disela-sela mengambil gambarnya .

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan , "Sebenarnya , aku dan Jaerin memang ada hubungan , tapi bukan aku saja yang mempunyai hubungan dengannya , bukan aku saja" ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap ke semuanya yang kini berada dihadapannya . Dilihat seperti dirinya tengah dikelilingi oleh namja tampan juga manis .

"Tapi kau membunuhnya kan ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti mendapatkan gelengan kuat dari Hyukjae .

"Aku bersumpah , ak-aku tak membunuhnya , aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu dengan hal itu , sungguh", yakin Hyukjae , semua yang ada disitu mencari kebohongan dari raut wajah, tatapan mata, dan juga dari nada bicara Hyukjae . Namun sama sekali tak ada .

Mungkinkah bukan Hyukjae pelakunya ?

Kibum menurunkan kaca matanya , "Saat Jaerin meninggal kau berada dimana ? ",tanya Kibum sambil memasang kembali kaca matanya .

"Aku sedang berada dikelas , sungguh , jika kau tak percaya , kau bisa bertanya dengan Kim Seongsaeng , karena waktu itu aku tengah membantunya memasang _glassboard _dikelas , dan tak mungkin bukan aku melakukan hal itu dalam waktu yang sama ?", jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar . Hal itu membuat Donghae kelimpungan , dia sempat tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae .

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya , "Aiisshh", Dia mencoret-coret tulisannya , lalu melirik Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya , "Apa katanya Hyung ?", bisik Donghae pelan . Sepertinya dia terlambat untuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae . Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya , dan hanya menjawab dengan tatapan datarnya . Membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Tak bisa diandalkan", cibirnya .

Hell, bukankah dia yang tidak bisa di andalkan ?

Kibum memejamkan matanya , mencoba berpikir sejenak . Ia pun memilih duduk disebuah kursi . Duduk diam , sambil menopangkan dagunya . Berpikir sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukjae selanjutnya .

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat alibi palsu ?", kali ini Sungmin yang angkat suara , memilih berjalan menjauhi Donghae yang terus saja menanyainya .

Pengganggu, pikir Sungmin .

Hyukjae menutup matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang sempat hilang setelah mendapatkan hantaman maut dari Hangeng diperutnya saat ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri beberapa jam yang lalu .

"Ak-ku ", ucap Hyukjae tergagap membuat Hangeng yang melihatnya jadi geram .

"Katakan yang benar Hyukjae !", ujar Hangeng keras membuat Donghae yang focus dengan pikirannya terkaget .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ck,ck, Hangeng hyung seram juga eoh ", gumamnya pelan . Lalu ia kembali focus dengan apa yang sebelumnya ia kerajakan .

"Sebenarnya , sebelum dia meninggal kami memang melakukan komunikasi ", Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae .

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kibum-ah",tegur Kyuhyun dan Heechul hampir bersamaan saat melihat Kibum melepaskan ikatan dari tubuh Hyukjae .

"ia tak akan lari juga , dan aku rasa bukan dia pelakunya ?", Semua yang ada disitu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan herannya , kecuali Donghae yang masih berusaha memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae beberapa saat lalu .

Ck,ck, Donghae-ah .

"Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Heechul dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tak percayanya . Bingung , kenapa Kibum yang awalnya yakin dengan Hyukjae pelakunya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kini ada didalam pikirannya .

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?",tanya Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Heechul , yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaannya .

Hyukjae menyeka keringat yang terus membasahi wajah tampannya , ia menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya perlahan .

"Bisakah kau memberi ku minum ? aku sangat haus ", keluh Hyukjae yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan maut dari Heechul .

"Kau kira kau sedang apa eoh ? kau sedang diinterogasi !", Heechul memutar bola matanya malas , _' ada orang seperti ini masih ?',_pikirnya .

Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae , dan memberikan Hyukjae sebotol air mineral yang ia temukan diatas meja .

"Gomawoyo", ujar Hyukjae ramah dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari Donghae . Kibum menatap Donghae tajam , namun sepertinya Donghae tak memperdulikan tatapan dingin nan mematikan itu .

"Sini", Kibum menarik tangan Donghae untuk berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya , hal itu membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "aneh ", sungutnya kesal .

Cemburu hm ?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya ?",tanya Kibum lagi . Hyukjae memandang kea rah Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya .

"Dia bilang kalau dia baru saja menggugurkan kandungannya ", ucap Hyukjae dengan sekali tarikan nafas .

"Maksudmu ?",tanya Sungmin , " dia hamil ?",kali ini Kyuhyun ikut menimpali .

"Ne, dia hamil , tapi , itu bukan anakku , aku sama sekali tak pernah berhubungannya tanpa menggunakan kondom ", jelas Hyukjae . Kibum mengangguk menanggapinya .

"Lalu , apa kau tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengan Jaerin noona ? ",tanya Kibum , Hyukjae mengangguk , "Yang aku tahu, Choi Siwon dan Kim Jonwoon ", jawab Hyukjae .

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Shin Seongsaeng ?", Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae untuknya .

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya , "aku tak tahu soal itu , oh iya , dan saat dia menelponku , dia mengatkan kalau ada seseorang yang tengah mengintainya "

"siapa ?",tanya Kyuhyun .

"aku tak tahu, tepat disaat itulah Kim Soengsaeng memanggilku", jelas Hyukjae lagi .

Kibum menarik nafas dalamnya , " Lalu buat apa kau membuat alibi palsu kepada kepolisian ?",tanya Kibum lagi .

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat , "itu karena , aku tak ingin hubungan ku dan Jaerin yang pernah terjalin dulu akan diketahui oleh orang lain , apalagi teman-teman ku dikelas , itu tak mungkin ", Kibum mengangguk lalu menoleh kea rah Donghae yang terlihat serius menuliskan setiap kata dibuku memo yang ia berikan .

Kibum tersenyum , _'Dia bisa juga untuk diandalkan ',_batinnya .

Kibum kembali menatap Hyukjae , " Oh iya , kau tahu dengan Hyeorin ?",sukses pertanyaan Kibum membuat Hyukjae gugup .

Kibum tersenyum , "ada hubungan apa kau dengannya ? dan disaat kematiannya kau juga ada di klub bersama kedua orang yang kau sebutkan ?", Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya .

"aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya , aku hanya sekali saja menikmati tubuhnya , dan itupun sudah sangat lama , dan mungkin aku hanya kebetulan saja berada disitu saat dia meninggal, kau bisa tanya dengan Jaejong , kau pasti kenalkan ? sepanjang malam aku selalu bersamaya , ", Kibum mencari kesalahan dari ucapan Hyukjae .

"Kebetulan ? dan oh iya , apa kedua orang yang kau sebutkan tadi , mengenal Hyeorin ?", Hyukjae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya , "aku tak tahu, aku tak cukup kenal dengan Yesung atau Siwon , lagipula , walau aku sekelas dengannya , kami tak pernah bertegur sapa satu sama lain ", Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya .

"Baiklah , terimakasih untuk waktunya Hyukjae sunbae , jika kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku akan menghubungimu ", Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu diikuti Sungmin , Kyuhyun , Heechul Hangeng dan Donghae yang berjalan dibelakangnya .

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya , "ahh, mianhaeyo Jaerin , aku tak bisa melindungimu , dan aku pastikan aku akan menemukan seseorang yang membunuhmu ", sesalnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari sudah beranjak siang . Terlihat tiga namja tengah tertidur dengan begitu lelapnya tanpa menghiraukan apa dan dimana mereka tidur .

Mereka tidur dilantai apartemen sang uke . Hangeng tidur beralaskan buku-buku yang ditumpuk , kalau Kyuhyun lebih memilih tubuh Hangeng sebagai bantalnya . Beda lagi dengan Kibum yang memilih menggunakan lengan kekarnya untuk menumpu kepalanya .

"Ahhh, hyung mereka ternyata tak pulang ", ujar Sungmin yang hanya dianggukan oleh Heechul karena dirinya tengah menguap sekarang .

Heechul berjalan mendekati Hangeng , "Hannie, bangun , bangun ", Hangeng bergerak gelisah kala tangan halus menyentuh pipinya . Ia membuka matanya perlahan , " Chullie", gumamnya dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya .

"Awww", Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terhantup kerasnya lantai marmer . Bukankah tadi dia tidur berbantalkan tubuh Hangeng ? Tentu saja disaat Hangeg bangun , dirinya akan jatuh !

"Kau tak hati-hati", ujar Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dibantu Sugmin dengan suka rela .

Jawaban Hangeng adalah , SENYUM .

Sumpah , ingin sekali Kyuhyun membunuh Hyungnya itu kalau saja tak ada Heechul didekat calon mangsanya . Bisa-bisa , dirinya duluan yang mati sebelum bisa membunuh .

"Ahh, kalian berisik ", ujar Kibum sambil mengucek kedua matanya . Lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar milik kekasihnya dan dua hyungnya .

"Hei kau mau apa ?",teriak Heechul yang dibalas bantingan pintu yang cukup keras .

"Aiiishh, pasti itu lagi ", keluh Heechul yang membuat Hangeng tersenyum . Wajah kekasihnya jika marah atau cemberut sangatlah manis ,pikirnya .

"Oh iya , apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Kibum Hyung ?",tanya Kyuhyun membuat Hangeng menolehkan pandangannya kea rah Kyuhyun .

"m-mwo ?"

"Sore ini kita akan menjalankan rencana kedua ", Sungmin membulatkan matanya , "secepat itukah ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan .

"Kepolisian meminta kita untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini dalam waktu dua hari , karena Kibum mendapatkan informasi kalau pembunuh itu akan menjalankan aksinya tiga hari lagi , " semua terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun .

"Siapa yang memberitahu Kibum ?", tanya Hangeng penasaran .

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya , "Entah , yang pasti dia selalu berada disekitar kita ", Semua hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya .

Kibum , mempunyai banyak teman yang bisa ia andalkan untuk membantunya menjalankan segelintiran investigasinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum tersenyum ,saat melihat Donghae tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya . Wajahnya benar-benar polos , seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir . Damai .

Kibum ikut merebahkan dirinya , disamping Donghae . Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang kini berada didalam genggaman Donghae . Dengan perlahan , Kibum mengambilnya , takut membangunkan sang pujaan hati .

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya , sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

" Hae, kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu ", Kibum menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya , dan menjatuhkan buku memo ke lantai .

Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya , "Tidurlah lagi ", ucapnya saat merasakan ada pergerakan kecil seseorang yang kini berada didalam dekapan hangatnya .

"Bumiiee ", ucap Donghae manja membuat Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya .

"Hmh", Kibum bergumam menjawabnya , Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kibum , " Saranghaeyo ", ucapnya teredam .

Kibum tersenyum , "Nado ", Kibum mendaratkan ciuman dipucuk kepala Donghae , lalu mengusap punggung Donghae dengan gerakan lembut .

"Sekarang tidurlah , nanti sore kita aka nada misi lagi ", Donghae mengangguk lemah menjawabnya .

Tulisan Donghae dibuku memo yang membuat Kibum tersenyum penuh arti :

**Hyukjae mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Jaerin noona , namun … (aku tak tahu kelanjutannya Bumiie, sungmin Hyung tidak membantuku ^^) , lalu ia tak mengenal Yesung Sunbae dan Siwon Sunbae , dia mengatakan ..(aku juga lupa , mian ^^) , **

**Hyeorin , dia bilang sempat menidurinya hanya satu hari , dan ( lagi-lagi aku lupa , he ) .**

**Jangan marah ya Bumiie, ku harap kau mengharagi kerja kerasku , ^^ , saranghaeyo .**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya , ia menyeringai " Secepat apa kalian menemukanku eoh , hahahaah", tawanya memecah keheningan didalam ruangan itu .

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri lemarinya . mengambil jubah warna hitam dan topi . Lalu ia menyelipkan tangannya ditumpukan bajunya , "Belati , bersiaplah ", ucapnya dingin dan penuh penekanan sambil mengelus lembut pisau belati yang sangat tajam dan sedikit ada bercak merahnya .

Siapa dia ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mianhaeyo kalau masih ada typo (s) , author tidak sempet lagi untuk mncek , sibuk mengurusi laporan untuk besok pagi .**

**Hmh, padahal dichap ini author ingin buat Kihae NC , namun waktunya sudah tidak sempat … mungkin chap depan .**

**Gomawo untuk semuanya ^^**

**Please review , follow n fave eoh !**

**KihaeMFAS: ^^ , nih sudah lanjut , mianhae kalau lama …**

** : nih sudah lanjut , gamsa:D**

**Arumfishy: heuumh, hae emng polos disini ,,,, kkkk~**

**NaHaZa: otak yadong#plakkk , ok , chap depan saja yah ,, heheh(sama)**

**Haelfishy: lalu siapa dunk pembunuhnya ? Kibum : Belum saatnya aku bicara , me : V**

**Elfishy: Hyuki unyu" ? hyuki tampan dan pervert, eh ? satu keluarga yah .. kyumin pembantunya , kkkkn , kaburrrr …**

**nnaglow: ayolah , Kibum juga bisa kok jaga'in Hae , lagipula kayanya Hae sayng bgt sam bumii ..^^#dibakarHyuk**

**KittYoongFisHae: BIASA , siapa sih yg gk tahan dengan pesona uke dari Hae ?**

**Gigia: hmh , chap depan mungkin , kkkkk~**

**Cindyshim: wow o wo … :o , hae mmng unyu" tingkat dewa dah … :D**

**Shetea: bukan Hyuk pelakunya , tapi …. Sssttt , dipelototin Kibum tuh , hehe**

** : Mysteri ? mungkin, kkekkekeke , **

**Dew'yellow: betul tuh , kenapa tuh anak bisa masuk BIC , :X**

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH …. PPAI PPAI …**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Boys In City

Main Cast

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sub Cast : ( Nanti akan tahu , kalau sudah membacanya )

Main Pair : KiHae, HanChul, KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Tragedi , Mystery,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry :Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Diruangan serba putih , terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah memadukan tubuh mereka satu sama lain . Dia , oh , mereka adalah Kibum dan Donghae . Wajah dan tubuh mereka tengah diselimuti oleh keringat yang begitu deras mengucur . Mungkin , akibat aktivitas yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini .

"Ahh, ahhh , Bumiiee", Donghae mengerang nikmat kala Kibum , memperkuat sodokan juniornya pada lubang hangat Donghae . Kibum tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Donghae .

"Kau begitu manis Hae ", ucap Kibum susah payah . Karena dirinya tengah memacu juniornya untuk bisa cepat mencapai kenikmatan yang baru saja ia raih beberapa menit yang lalu

Donghae memejamkan matanya , ia cengkeram seprai dengan sangat kuat . Mengisyaratkan , apa yang tengah ia rasakan sangatlah ia sukai dan membuat dirinya begitu ditumbuhi berjuta kenikmatan . Kibumpun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya .

Kibum terus saja mengerjai tubuh Donghae . Ia pun menahan paha Donghae agar tidak terkatup . Akan membuat dirinya susah bukan ?

"Ahhh , Bumiiee, ahku mauu keluaarrr ", Kibum terus menggenjot lubang Donghae yang masih saja terasa sempit . Padahal dia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Donghae sudah sangat lama .

Tak selang lama , erangan penuh cinta terdengar begitu erotis didalam ruang kamar itu . Donghae merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas . Wajar saja , ini adalah klimaksnya yang ke –tiga .

Perjuangan Kibum belum usai , dia terus mempercepat sodokan juniornya . Donghae menutup matanya , kala ia merasakan junior Kibum yang berada didalam tubuhnya berkedut . Dan tak selang lama , cairan putih itu keluar . Tumpah begitu banyaknya didalam lubang Donghae , hingga cairan kental bewarna putih dan berbau khas itu mengalir keluar . Jatuh membasahi seprai .

Tubuh Kibum ambruk diatas tubuh Donghae , ia tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Donghae yang bengkak akibat ulahnya .

"Saranghaeyo", Donghae mengangguk lemah sebagai balasannya . Sungguh , tenaganya benar-benar terkuras . Ahh, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada misi !

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , lalu ia mendorong pelan dada Kibum .

"Tubuhmu berat Bumiie", rengek Donghae manja , dan Kibum tertawa kecil , "Kau benar-benar ", ungkap Kibum lalu memilih merebahkan diri disamping tubuh Donghae .

Kibum membawa kepala Donghae untuk tidur diatas lengannya yang sexy itu . Ia usap rambut Donghae dengan sayang , "Hae ", Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya . Lalu ia mencium pipi Kibum sekilas .

"Ada apa Bumiie ?",tanya Donghae , dan Kibum tersenyum . Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak apa , sekarang beristirahatlah , sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan sebuah penyelidikan ", tutur Kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Donghae .

Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata ' penyelidikan ' , hati Donghae sangat tak suka . Mungkin karena dirinya akan mendapatkan tugas yang sama sekali tak bisa dijalankannya dengan benar . Dia seperti seseorang yang hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya . Bukankah BIC terdiri dari 6 orang yang bekerja bersama dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus . Tapi jika ditilik lebih teliti , bukankah hanya 5 orang yang lebih active memecahkan masalah ? Sedangkan Donghae ? Si manja nan polos ? Diam dan menunggu .

"Bumiie "

"Hm", gumam Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya . Dapat ia rasakan Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memilih tidur diatas dadanya yang bidang itu .

Kibum membuka matanya , mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kekasihnya yang kelewat manis ini .

"Ada apa ?",tanya Kibum sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Donghae .

"Apa hari ini kita akan menyelesaikan misi ini Bumiie ? semuanya kah ?", tanya Donghae sambil merubah posisinya sambil duduk . Hingga kini, terekspos dengan jelas dada bidangnya yang sangat terawatt . Hingga tak ada sedikitpun noda ditubuh mulus putihnya itu .

Kibum meneguk salivanya dengan sedikit susah . Kibum mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran untuk menikmati tubuh Donghae sekali lagi . Bisa-bisa dia akan dibakar Heechul hidup-hidup jika membuat Donghae kelelahan dan menyampingkan tugas yang cukup pelik ini .

Kibum ikut bangkit , duduk dihadapan Donghae . Ia tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gerakan lembut , "Iya Hae , hari ini kita akan langsung menyelidiki ke tiga orang yang lainnya ", jawab Kibum . Kibum merasakan ada yang lain dari Donghaenya . Ia genggam erat jari jemari Donghae , "Ada apa ? Kau sakit ?",tanya Kibum sambil menyentuh setiap permukaan kulit Donghaenya .

Donghae menggeleng , "Tidak Bumiie , tidak . Aku hanya berpikir ", Donghae menatap mata Kibum yang kini juga tengah menatapnya . Hingga terpampang dengan jelas , didalam sorot mata Kibum , didalam bayangan bola amta itu . Ada wajah Donghae disana , dan begitupun sebaliknya .

"Aku sama sekali tak membantu dalam memecahkan kasus apapun , aku , aku seperti orang bodoh , aku juga tak mempunyai bakat seperti kau dan yang lainnya . Mungkin , mungkin aku cukup peka terhadap rangsangan naluri , tapi , itu tak membantu banyak Bumiiee ", adu Donghae kepada Kibum . Ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam . Pikiran buruk tentangnya , kini ia ungkap semuanya .

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya . Dia bingung , kenapa Donghaenya bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu . Ia menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya ,"Kau sangat beharga untuk BIC Hae , kau hanya tak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan , kau banyak membantu kami , kau , kau istimewa , bakat yang kau miliki itu lebih dari bakat siapapun ", Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya , ia tatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya itu . Ia tanamkan kecupan dibibir Donghae , "Kau bisa membuatku merasa tenang saat menjalankan sebuah misi , kau membuat aku dan Heechul Hyung, Hangeng Hyung , Sungmin Hyung dan Kyu bersemangat , kau sangat berarti untuk kami , untuk BIC ", Donghae menjatuhkan air mata mendengarnya . Itu benar , saat mereka bingung dan putus asa saat dihadapkan situasi rumit , ucapan Donghae , senyum Donghae bisa membuat mereka berpikir lebih logis . Donghae memang tak mempunyai bakat seperti yang lain , namun adanya Donghae didalam kelompok BIC , bisa membuat Kibum dan yang lainnya yakin , bahwa misi akan selesai dengan sukses .

…

Heechul tersenyum kecil saat mendengar penuturan Donghae dari balik pintu . Dia menguping ? Tidak . Hanya kebetulan saja, dirinya mendengar perbincangan antara Kibum dan Donghae . Niatnya , dia hanya ingin membangunkan Kibum untuk lekas bergegas dalam menjalankan misi selanjutnya .

"Ahhh~, akhirnya anak ikan itu sadar juga "

PUUKKK

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan Hyung !", Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap ke sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah menyeringai , yah si pelaku pemukulan .

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun , "Jaga mulutmu Kyu ", peringat Hangeng yang tentu saja diabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengusap kepalanya .

"Dasar bocah tengik", Hangeng berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memasang sepatu .

Kyuhyun berdecih , "Dasar cina gila ", ujarnya lalu berlalu dari depan pintu kamar , berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang kini tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk penyelidikan berikutnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum , Donghae , Kyuhyun , Sungmin , Hangeng dan Heechul sudah berada disalah satu Café yang terletak didekat apartemen mewah . Yah , apartemen milik Choi Siwon , salah satu target operasi mereka .

Kibum menuliskan sebuah kalimat diatas kertas putih yang ia bawa , "Baiklah , kita bagi tugas ", Kibum mengangkat kepalanya , menatap satu persatu yang lainnya . Hingga pandangannya itu jatuh pada Donghae yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya . Sedang apakah dia ? Yah , update status di twitter . Kibum tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya .

Come on Donghae , yang lain sibuk dengan misi yang akan diselidiki , sedanga\kan dia sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya . Ck, ck ,

Kyuhyun yang melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae , ia memutar bola matanya malas .

'_Aku kira dia sadar , ternyata tidak , aigoo '_

"Begini , kita akan membagi kelompok , agar kasus ini lebih cepat dipecahkannya ", semua mengangguk me-iyakan perkataan Kibum kecuali Donghae . Sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya .

Kibum melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae , lalu menghela nafasnya , " Kyu dan aku akan menyelidiki Shindong Soengsaeng , lalu Heechul Hyung dan Hangeng Hyung akan menyelidiki Yesung sunbae dan ", Kibum berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya .

"Sungmin Hyung dan Hae akan menyelidiki Siwon sunbae ", semua mengangguk mematuhi , sekali lagi kecuali Donghae .

"Kibum , kenapa kau membuat Hanchul satu kelompok , sedangkan aku dan Minnieku tidak ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah ingin melayangkan sebuah protes . Kibum menggaruk disudut pelipis matanya .

"Aku dan Hae pun tidak dalam satu kelompok yang sama , aku menggabungkan Hangeng Hyung dan Heechul Hyung dengan alasan yang cukup simple , tidak ada alasan apapun ", jelas Kibum yang membuat bola mata Kyuhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya .

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya , "Alasan macam apa itu , ahhh~, aku rasa kau ketularan Hae ya ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya .

Merasa namanya disebut dengan intonasi yang tidak baik , Donghae mengangkat kepalanya . Ia pukul lengan kanan Kyuhyun , "Kau membicarakanku eoh ? Dasar tukang gossip ", Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya lalu ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Kibum . Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar Donghae saat ini juga , kalau saja tatapan mematikan dari Kibum , Heechul dan juga Sungmin yang kini seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup .

Donghae memeluk lengan kekar Kibum , "Aku ingin bersamamu Bumiie , biar Kyu dengan Min Hyung saja ", rayu Donghae sambil mengeluarkan jurus – puppyeyes andalannya . Kibum tersenyum seraya mengusap punggung tangan Donghae , "Tak bisa Hae, aku tak mungkin mengajakmu ke dalam rumahnya , itu sangat berbahaya sayang , aku mengajak Kyuhyun , setidaknya dia bisa dengan jeli melihat hal-hal yang mencurigakan di rumah Shindong Soengsaeng , entah kenapa makin ke sini , kecurigaanku jatuh ke dia " , jelas Kibum panjang lebar . Donghae menganggangguk lemah menjawabnya .

Ternyata dia tak bisa membantu Kibum lebih banyak !

Kibum mengerti perasaan Donghae , dengan cepat dia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu .

"Kau harus membantu Min Hyung hm , hanya kau yang bisa membantunya , dan ingat kau harus hati-hati , jika tak bisa tidak usah dipaksakan , kalau terjadi sesuatu , lekas hubungi aku hm ", pinta Kibum yang dianggukan mantap oleh Donghae .

"Baik Bumiie ", ujar Donghae dengan senyumnya yang terkembang dan Kibum tersenyum melihatnya .

Kenapa Kibum membiarkan Donghae jauh dari jangkauannya ? Karena menurutnya , Siwon tidaklah berbahaya . Dia tahu latar belakang Siwon dari Henry , salah satu sahabat baik Kibum . Hingga dia membiarkan Donghae jauh darinya , tapi walau begitu , jangan anggap Sungmin hanya sebagai batu . Dia , juga sangat berbahaya . Apalagi jika terjadi sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Donghae , dia tak segan-segan untuk menghajar hingga orang itu tewas .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Heechul dan Hangeng kini sudah berada disekitar rumah Yesung . Cukup sepi keadaan rumahnya , mungkin pemilik rumahnya sedang berada diluar .

Yesung tinggal sendiri dirumah . Seperti informasi yang didapatkan Kibum , Yesung hanya ditemani binatang kesayangannya , yaitu seekor kura-kura darat .

"Chuliie ", Hangeng berbisik , memberi intruksi ke Heechul untuk mengikuti langkahnya . Mereka kini tengah mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah Yesung dari arah belakang . Rumahnya cukup besar , dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan .

Hangeng membuka jendela secara perlahan . Lalu ia membiarkan Heechul untuk masuk terlebih dahulu .

'_Ahh~, dia sangat perhatian ', _bathin Heechul .

Setelah melompati jendela , akhirnya kini mereka sudah berada didalam rumah Yesung . Gelap .

Heechul berdesis , "Omo, ini orang pelit sekali , ini kan sudah malam , kenapa tak menyalakan lampu", Hangeng tersenyum tipis mendengarkan keluhan sang kekasih .

…

Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini sudah berada didalam club . Setelah mengintai cukup lama , akhirnya kini mereka berhasil menemukan dimana Shindong Seonsaeng berada .

Kibum memperbaiki topi di kepalanya , lalu memasang sebuah kaca mata , "Lihat , dia tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja ", ucap Kibum sambil memperhatikan Shindong yang kini duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum .

"Apa kita pasang penyadap suara saja ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum mengalihkan padangannya , "Tak perlu, dengan beginipun kita bisa membaca gerak geriknya ", jawab Kibum dan dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak kaca mata hitamnya , "Aku dapat pesan dari Heechul Hyung , kalau saat ini mereka tengah menggeledah kamar Yesung , dan ternyata Yesung tidak berada di rumahnya ", jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan . Akan berbahaya , suara mereka dapat didenganr oleh Shindong .

Mereka berdua pun kini mengalihkan pandangan saat Shindong memandang kea rah mereka . Lalu mereka berpura-pura memanggil seorang yeoja , untuk menemani mereka . Mengelabui Shindong ruapanya .

Ah~, jadi ini alasannya Donghae tak ikut satu kelompok dengannya . Bisa-bisa , bukannya masalah akan hilang namun masalah yang lain akan datang .

Ck,ck, kau sangat pintar Kibum !

…

Di tempat Gym , terliat dua orang namja manis tengah duduk disalah satu sofa . Mereka adalah Sungmin dan Donghae . Mereka terlihat sangat cantik , mereka menggunaka kaos tanpa lengan dengan warna orange untuk Donghae dan warna pink untuk Sungmin . Mereka pun menggunakan celana pendek dengan warna yang sama , coklat .

Kini mereka melakukan pengintaian di tempat Gym . Karena menurut info yang didapat , Siwon tengah berada di tempat Gym yang biasa ia datangi . Selain club malam , Siwon ternyata suka gemar berolahraga .

Donghae dan Sungmin pun sengaja , mencoba semua peralatan olahraga . Agar tak ada orang yang curiga . Sekali lagi , Kibum sangat pintar .

Kibum membiarkan Donghae ikut bersama Sungmin untuk melakukan pengintaian terhadap Siwon di tempat Gym . Setidaknya , Siwon tak akan berani macam-macam . Karena di tempat Gym akan banyak orang yang datang dan kesempatan Siwon untuk melakukan hal yang lebih tak mungkin terlaksana .

Donghae menyeka keringatnya , "Hyung , aku lelah , kenapa sedari tadi aku tak lihat Siwon sunbae ya ?",tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin yang kini tengah memeperhatikan ke setiap sudut ruangan .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Aku tahu dimana dia ", Sungmin berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

…

Heechul mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa panjang , "Tak ada bukti yang bisa kita temukan , dan sepertinya bukan dia pelakunya ", ungkap Heechul , Hangeng mengintip dari balik jendela saat ia mendengar suara mobil dan mengabaikan pernyataan Heechul .

"Dia datang , sebaiknya kita bersembunyi ", Heechul bangkit dan berlari mengikuti langkah Hangeng yang mengajaknya bersembunyi didalam lemari baju milik Yesung .

…

Kibum melirik sekilas ke arah Shindong , ia merasakan kalau hatinya berkata Shindonglah pelakunya . Tapi, bagaimana cara membuktikannya .

"Kibum , apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini ?",tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan Kibum karena dirinya tengah sibuk memainkan psp , Kibum tersenyum tipis , "Kita ikuti kemana dirinya melangkah ", jawab Kibum datar .

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Kibum sekilas lalu berlaih menatap Shindong yang kini tengah dikerumuni beberapa yeoja , dan salah satunya adalah yeoja yang tadi menemani mereka .

"Oh iya , kata yeoja itu , Shindong sangat sering ke sini , dan bukankah tempat ini yang dijadikan sang pelaku untuk membunuh sebelumnya ", Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya saat Shindong melirik ke arahnya , "Aku rasa dia tahu kita memperhatikannya ", jelas Kyuhyun dan dia pun berpura-pura untuk menuangkan minumannya .

Kibum tengah berpikir saat ini . Dia harus menunggu hasil penyelidikan dari Hanchul dan juga MinHae .

…

Donghae mendudukan dirinya diatas wastafel yang cukup panjang dan besar itu . Dia menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya , "Hyung , jadi tersangkanya antara Siwon sunbae dan Shindong Soengsaeng saja ", Sungmin memperias wajahnya sebagai seoarang yeoja .

"Ya , kita harus segera memecahkannya Hae ", kini Sungmin membetulkan baju dress yang ia kenakan . Lalu memasangkan sebuah wig dikepalanya .

Sungmin berdiri didepan Donghae , "Cepat kau berganti pakaian Hae !", titah Sungmin yang membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya .

"Aku tak mau Hyung, aku seperti seorang yeoja sungguhan ", ungkap Donghae tak terima . Sungmin pun berjalan menghampiri tas yang sengaja ia simpan dibawah wastefel lainnya dan kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya .

"Dengar ya Hae , ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa mengungkapkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini , dan satu lagi , kita tak akan kenapa-kenapa , karena Siwon bukanlah seperti kita ", jelas Sungmin panjang lebar . Betul sekali , mereka dijamin akan aman . Siwon adalah lelaki normal , dan dia tak mungkin melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap Donghae ataupun Sungmin jika penyamaran mereka terbongkar . Selain itu , jika Siwon melakukan cara kekearasan , siap-siap saja bertarung dengan ' King of Kungfu – Lee Sungmin – '

Donghae meniupkan poni yang menutupi keningnya , "Baiklahhh ", ujar Donghae pasrah , lalu ia mengambil pakaian ala yeoja dari tangan Sungmin .

Sungmin pun menaikan dress yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas pinggang , lalu menyelipkan _double stick _kedalam celananya .

…

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada didepan kamar yang tadi di sewa Shindong . Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar dan membuat sang yeoja yang tengah berada diatas perut Shindong berteriak histeris .

"Cepat kau keluar ", titah Kyuhyun yang dituruti oleh yeoja itu . Namun sebelumnya ia menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbalut apapun dengan selimut yang dilemparkan Kibum ke arahnya .

Kibum memandang sinis kepada Shindong yang kini tengah tersenyum , entah senyumnya untuk motif apa .

"Kau pembunuh itu kan ?", Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan , dan hal itu membuat Shindong tertawa .

"Hentikan tawamu brengsek !", Kyuhyun mencekik leher Shindong dengan cukup keras , namun dengan sigap Kibum menahan lengan kyuhyun .

"Lepaskan Kyu", Kyuhyun dengan kasar melepas tangan Kibum dari tangannya .

"Kau tak tahu malu , beginikah dirimu sebenarnya ? kau itu seorang guru tapi , apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam ", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya .

Shindong tersenyum , "Ini bukan urusanmu , muridku !", ujar Shindong dengan nada yang meremehkan . Kibum memejamhkan matanya sebentar , lalu menghela nafasnya .

Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya , lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas didalam saku jaketnya .

"Shindong , Shin Donghee , kau terlibatkan dalam pembunuhan berantai ini ?",tanya Kibum dengan menatap lurus Shindong yang kini tengah menatapnya .

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan ", elaknya sambil mengambil selembar baju kemeja disamping tubuhnya .

…

Sungmin dan Donghae kini duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia ditempat Gym itu . Sungmin tersenyum manis kala seseorang namja tampan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya . Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terus saja menekuk wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya . Dirinya kesal , kenapa Sungmin memakai pakaian yang layak , sedangkan dirinya tidak ?

Lihatlah Donghae saat ini , dia hanya memakai jaket sebatas paha . Hanya itu . Hingga harus memperlihatkan setengah paha mulusnya . Dan apa yang diatas kepalanya , ada sebuah pita bewarna pink yang cukup besar . Lalu kaca mata tanpa kaca yang kini dengan indah menghiasi matanya . Sepatu kets warna merah , dan kaos kaki warna biru . Kontras namun sangat lucu .

Sungmin menyenggol lengan Donghae , "Kau begitu lucu Hae , sudahlah ", terang Sungmin . Donghae ingin sekali memukul Sungmin kalau saja tak ada orang yang datang menghampiri mereka .

"Annyeong "

"Ahh~ , annyeong ", Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan , lalu melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae yang membuang wajahnya kea rah lain .

"Dongiee", Sungmin mengeram kesal kepada Donghae yang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya .

"Maafkan adikku yang manis ini ya Siwon-ssi ", Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya , tanda permintaan maaf atas perilaku Donghae yang tak sopan .

Siwon tersenyum ramah menjawabnya , "Tak apa , dia adikmu ?",tunjuk Siwon pada Donghae yang kini asyik memakan burger yang sempat ia beli sebelum dirinya menunggu Siwon dilobby .

Sungmin mengangguk , "Ya , dia adikku , oh iya perkenalkan namaku , Minnie ", jawab Sungmin diiringi dengan senyum – bunny- nya sambil mengulurkan tangannya .

Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin , " Aku Choi Siwon , senang bertemu dengan kalian ", balas Siwon ramah .

Siwon memandang Donghae , Sungmin yang mengertipun menyenggol lengan Donghae , "Dia Dongiie ", jelas Sungmin . Donghae yang merasa diperhatikanpun menatap Siwon sejenak , lalu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya . Sedetik Siwon merasa ada aliran aneh yang menyerang jantungnya .

Siwon berdehem kecil , "Oh iya , kalian ingin sesuatu kah ? ",tanya Siwon , Sungmin menggeleng sopan , "Tidak , kami hanya ingin berbincang denganmu Siwon-ssi , aku dengar kau sangat popular di sekolah ", Siwon tertawa kecil menanggapinya .

"Tidak juga , hmh, kalian memangnya dari sekolah mana , dan kalian tahu aku dari mana ?", Sungmin sebentar berpikir , lalu tersenyum , "Kami dari Param High School Siwon-ssi , oh iya , aku dengar ada pembunuhan disekolahmu ya Siwon-ssi ", ujar Sungmin dengan mimic yang ia buat setakut mungkin .

Siwon mengangguk , "Ya ", jawab Siwon singkat .

Sungmin mengangguk , "Apa pelakunya sudah ditangkap , itukan sangat membahayakan ", ujar Sungmin lagi , Siwon tersenyum tipis , "Au tak peduli dengan hal itu , akupun tak mengapa misalkan seluruh yeoja mati semua ", ujar Siwon yang membuat Sungmin dan Donghae ( jiah , tumben lo memperhatikan ) yang mendengarkan itu menjadi gugup sendiri .

Sungmin meneguk salivanya dengan sedikit susah , "M-maksudmu apa ? Bukankah kekasihmu adalah seorang yeoja ?", tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup . Siwon tertawa kecil ,lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan rasa cemas dan takut .

"Kita berbicara didalam saja , bagaimana ?",tawar Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Sungmin , "B-baiklah", jawab Donghae setelah dirinya melihat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya .

Siwon tersenyum kecil , "Kajja", Donghaepun berdiri sambil mengikuti langkah Siwon , sedangkan Sungmin berjalan dibelakang mereka . Sebelumnya ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada semua anggota yang lain .

Sungmin tahu, kalau Siwon bukanlah pelaku pembunuhan . Walau belum yakin sepenuhnya , namun ucapan Siwon telah membuktikan kalau dia adalah seseorang yang tak menyukai seorang yeoja .

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , " Ahh, sudahlah ", ucapnya sesaat ia ragu akan pemikirannya sendiri .

…

"Katakan yang sejujurnya saja , kau ada hubungankan dengan Jaerin dan Hyeorin ?",tanya Kibum untuk yang kesekian kalinya . Namun tetap sama , Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak kenal mereka ", ujarnya .

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh Shindong saat ini juga . Padahal semua bukti sudah ada di tangan Kyuhyun . Dari bukti foto , rekaman suara , sampai-sampai foto akhir dirinya saat bersama Jaerin di sekolah .

"Aku bukan pembunuh seperti yang kalian tuduhkan , mungkin saja bukti-bukti itu hanya rekayasa ", Shindong memandang remeh kea rah Kibum dan Kyuhyun .

Kibum menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras . Kibum muak dengan semuanya . Sudah jelas-jelas Shindonglah pelaku pembunuhan itu .

Kode yang dibuat pelku ditubuh korban , itu adalah singkatan nama dari ' SHI**N DONG **Hee ' , NN GOD .

Tak butuh waktu yang lama Kibum bisa memecahkan itu , terlebih Yesung dan Siwon sudah dipastikan bukan pelaku utama dalam kasus ini .

Sekarang yang jadi masalah , bagaimana cara Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk meminta Shindong mengakui kesalahannya .

"Kau sudah terbukti menjadi pelaku utama dalam kasus ini , jad-", ucapan Kibum terputus kala ia mendengar jeritan seorang yeoja . Cukup keras dan menggema .

…

"Kalian tahukan sudah , kalau aku bukan pembunuh ", Donghae memundurkan langkahnya dan semakin bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sungmin .

Sungmin menatap tajam mata Siwon yang kini tengah menyeringai setan ke arahnya . Siwon tertawa , "Kalian terlalu bodoh , dan aku tahu siapa kalian dari awal ", jelas Siwon yang semakin membuat Donghae semakin dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa .

"H-hyuung, aku takut ", bisik Donghae , Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , "Tenang Hae, tenang ", ujar Sungmin sambil menjaga jarak dengan Siwon yang semakin mendekat .

Ternyata , saat Sungmin dan Donghae berada didalam kamar mandi. Siwon dengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan dua makhluk manis itu , dari awal hingga akhir .

Mereka bukan seorang yeoja !

Bugghh

Sungmin berkelahi dengan Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga . Sedikit kesusahan karena memang dirinya tengah menggunakan dress sialan ini . Namun sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menghalangi Siwon untuk bisa menyentuh Donghae . Karena memang , incaran Siwon saat ini adalah Donghae .

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya , sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah , "KAU SIALAN SIWON , KYAA", Sungmin mengeluarkan _doublestick _atau Nunchuk untuk melawan Siwon yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan .

Tubuh Donghae bergetar hebat , dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir . Rencana yang telah disusun hancur berantakan hanya karna satu kesalahan . Ya, mereka tak tahu dengan pasti kalau sebenarnya , Siwon adalah gay !

"HYYUUUNGG", pekik Donghae saat melihat Sungmin terjatuh dan tubuhnya menubruk dinding dengan sangat keras .

Sungmin dengan susah payah bangkit , "K-kau pergilah , cari bantuann ", ucap Sungmin terbata sambil mengelus wajah Donghae yang sudah basah akibat air mata .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Hyung, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu ", Donghaepun membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri dengan tegap .

"ARggh~", teriak Donghae saat Siwon menarik paksa tangannya .

"Lepaskann!", Donghae menampar wajah Siwon dengan cukup keras , hingga menimbulkan luka disudut bibir Siwon . Siwon yang geram atas perlakuan Donghaepun , membalas memukul wajah Donghae dengan sangat keras .

"Ugh~", Donghae merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjalar diwajahnya . Panas dan perih . Sungmin yang melihat itupun , segera menendang dada Siwon hingga jatuh tersungkur . Bukan hanya Siwon , tapi juga Donghae . Karena Siwon menarik dengan keras tangan Donghae untuk jatuh bersamanya .

Donghae merasakan sakit dipunggungnya , akibat hempasan yang cukup keras diatas lantai . Belum sempat Sungmin menghampiri Donghae , Siwon bangkit dan menghajar Sungmin tanpa ampun . Sungmin membalas tindakan Siwon , namun Siwon lebih licik daripada yang dibayangkan .

Dia mengambil nunchuk milik Sungmin yang berada diatas lantai, tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini . Donghae yang menyadari hal itu , dengan sigap melindungi Sungmin . Hingga ,

"Ahh~", Donghae memegangi kepalanya , terasa sakit dan perlahan menjadi berat . Sedetik kemudian , tubuhnya terjatuh didalam pelukan Sungmin .

"Hae, Hae ", Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae , dan cara itulah digunakan Siwon untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin .

Dengan sekali tendangan teapt dikepala , Sungmin tersungkur . SIwonpun mengangkat tubuh Donghae ala bridal style . Sungmin memegangi kaki Siwon , "Lepaskan dia, lepaskan , arrgghh~", Sungmin mengerang kesakitan saat Siwon menendang bahunya .

"Sial !", umpat Sungmin dan diapun dengan kewalahan mencoba merogoh saku celananya , "Ahh~", ia merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya . Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berdiri dan mengejar Siwon . Namun sayang , langkahnya kalah cepat dengan Siwon . Ia pun melepaskan pakaian dressnya , dan tertinggal baju kaos tipis dan celana pendek .

…

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini . Sesosok mayat yeoja . Yeoja yang tadi sempat menemani mereka . Kini tinggalah sebuah raga yang tak terbalutkan roh .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Bagaimana mungkin ?", ia pun melempar pandang pada sosok Shindong yang kini tengah tersenyum menang .

Shindong bersamanya , bagaimana caranya ia membunuh . Dan diperkirakan korban meninggal selang berapa menit yang lalu . Padahalkan Shindong sedang bersamanya . Siapa pelaku sesungguhnya ?

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh korban , ada yang aneh .

"Tubuh korban membiru dengan cepat Kibum ", Kyuhyun memandang Kibum yang kini juga ikut berjongkok disampingnya , "Dia di racun ", Kibumpun mencari sosok Shindong yang sudah tidak ada didalam kamar mandi .

Kibum dan kyuhyunpun berdiri , mengejar Shindong yang tengah melarikan diri . Mereka harus menangkap Shindong sesegera mungkin . Ini semua adalah tipu daya Shindong untuk mengelabui Kibum dan kyuhyun agar mereka lengah .

"Itu dia ", pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat Shindong lari begitu cepatnya , namun langkah mereka terhenti saat ponsel Kibum berdering .

"Sungmin Hyung", ucap Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya . Lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok Shindong yang sudah tak terlihat lagi .

"Ada apa Hyung ?"tanya Kibum cepat , entah kenapa saat Sungmin menelponnya perasaannya jadi tak tenang . Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?

Raut wajah Kibum berubah pucat , "M-mwo?", nada suaranya melemah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin di ujung telepon sana .

"Ada apa Kibum?",tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum meremas kuat ponselnya . Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam , "Hae diculik ", jawabnya dengan sedih .

Pikirannya kalut saat ini , ia bingung .

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya , "Di culik ", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar . Lalu sesegera mungkin dirinya dan Kibum mendatangi dimana saat ini Sungmin berada . Sebelumnya , mereka menghubungi Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih berada di rumah Yesung .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruang kamar yang terlihat sangat mewah , terlihat seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri . Menghadapi seorang namja manis yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasurnya . Ia berjalan , dengan senyumnya yang khas , hingga menampilkan lesung dipipinya .

Ia melepas baju atasnya , hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna .

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga memilikimu Donghae-ah "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kyyaaa, setelah cukup lama ff ini tertidur , akhirnya bangun jugaaa …. Cukup melelahkan #lapkeringatdulu , **

**Gomapda jeongmal gomawo :D , aku mencintai kaliannn … mianhae , kalau ada yang typo(s) , gk sempet ngedit nih .. :D**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**Rizka : gamsa ^^**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : ^^, ne sudah lanjutt chinguu :D**

**Casanova indah : ahh~, tu tau eon jawabannya …**

**Guest : Nih sudah lanjuut , gamsa^^**

**cK : Nih sudah lanjuuttt … :D**

**Sudokyu : jiaahhh , nih chapter makin naanggguuunggg …**

**InnaSMI137 : jinjja ? saya malah gk bisa baca ff dimana Hae jadi seme , heheh, nih sudah lanjuuttt , gamsa ^^**

**Cindyshim : hahah, gk banyak kok NC nya , :D**

**Arum fishy : tanya ama Bum aja yah **

**Dew'yellow : ahh , bisa juga tuh … ide mu brilliant saeng , kkk~#evilsmirk**

**Haelfishy : hahah, hati" digorok ama Bum lho ngatai hae o'on .. O.o**

**Nnaglow : hmh , tanya ama Bum aja Fa , **

**Yulika : Mwwoooooo? O.o**

**Shetea : dia gk punya kemampuan apapun T.T**

**LulluBee : jiiaaahhh , mikirnya udah yadong luu#tipuklulluBee , kkk~ , V **

**Guest : nih sudah lanjuut , mian sangat lama …. :d**

**Hye99 : mianhae , di ff saya semua focus ke seme x hae … **

**NaHaZa : imut ? ngeselin iya …**

**KittYoongFisHae : ahh, maaf yah , chap ini tidak panjang , mungkin chap depan akan panjang … :D , shindong ? huhu#mikirkerasbersamahae**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Boys In City

Main Cast

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Sub Cast : ( Nanti akan tahu , kalau sudah membacanya )

Main Pair : KiHae, HanChul, KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Tragedi , Mystery,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry :Kisah 6 siswa SMA High School dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai . Diselingi moment romantis juga menegangkan . Berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan siapa korban berikutnya ?

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya , _

_Diruang kamar yang terlihat sangat mewah , terlihat seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri . Menghadapi seorang namja manis yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasurnya . Ia berjalan , dengan senyumnya yang khas , hingga menampilkan lesung dipipinya ._

_Ia melepas baju atasnya , hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna ._

_"Akhirnya aku bisa juga memilikimu Donghae-ah "_

**Lee SUhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari sudah menampakkan sedikit cahaya mataharinya . Padahal jam menunjukkan jam 8 pagi . Mungkin , ini akibat mendung yang menutupi kecerahan sang mentari .

Terlihat tiga namja dengan wajah yang kusut , duduk disebuah café yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka . Tubuh mereka benar-benar lelah , dan mereka juga sangat mengantuk . Bagaimana tidak ? Mereka tak ada memejamkan mata , barang sedetikpun untuk memecahkan masalah . Ditambah , salah satu dari anggota mereka , yakni kekasih yang sangat dicintai seseorang namja berparas tampan yang saat ini tengah menekuk wajahnya tengah diculik seseorang . Hal itu , membuat namja berparas manis, yang duduk disampingnya terus memandanginya merasa bersalah .

"Aku minta maaf Kibum, ini semua karna kelalaianku ", Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan mata sayunya , "Aku benar-benar minta maaf ", ungkapnya sambil mengenggam erat tangan Kibum yang terkepal .

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya , memandang Sungmin yang begitu lekat memandangnya . Ia menghela nafasnya , "Sudahlah Hyung , ini bukan kesalahanmu ", Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih menggenggam tangannya .

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh , membiarkan Donghaeku pergi untuk menyelidikinya ", Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya , kala ia harus membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya .

"Sudahlah Kibum, dia akan baik-baik saja ", Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Kibum . Menenangkan seorang Kibum yang tengah sedih karna harus kehilangan Donghae .

"Aku harap begitu Kyuhyun"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat melihat Kibum sudah bisa tersenyum diantara kecemasan dan kekhawatiran hatinya . Walaupun itu hanya senyum kecil , namun itu sungguh berarti untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin . Setidaknya dengan begitu , mereka pun sedikit bisa tenang dan yakin , kalau Donghae akan baik-baik saja .

"Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan ?", tanya Sungmin kepada Kibum , Kibum memejamkan matanya . Seraya berpikir sejenak , ia mengeluarkan ponselnya , "Aku rasa kita harus berpencar lagi ", jawabnya sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan diponselnya .

"Aku tak masalah", sahut Kyuhyun , "Memang apa rencanamu ? apa kau sudah tahu dimana Siwon membawa Donghae ?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang kini memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya .

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya , memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian .

"Aku rasa dia sedang berada di rumah Siwon, karna Henry mengatakan kalau semua apartemen Siwon sudah ia periksa dan tak ada Siwon disana "

Sungmin mengangguk , "Jadi bagaimana rencananya , aku tak tahu dimana rumah Siwon", ungkap Sungmin .

"Kau tak usah ikut Hyung untuk kali ini, aku takut kalau ini akan membahayakanmu juga ", Kibum berucap sambil menatap Sungmin , "Kau sebaiknya menyusul Heechul dan Hangeng Hyung dalam menangkap Shindong seonsaeng , atau kau beristirahat di Apartemen ", Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Tidak Kibum , aku akan tetap membantu kalian "

"Tidak Minnie Hyung , kau harus beristirahat ", Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Sungmin , "Kau itu sakit ", lanjutnya lagi .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Aku tak apa , sebaiknya kalian berdua harus cepat . Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi dengan Donghae ", Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk .

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Hyung ", Kibum bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu luar café . Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih enggan berdiri , "Minnie, aku mencintaimu ", Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas .

"Aku juga , sudah sana , tolong jaga Donghae dan selamatanlah dia . Dia adalah salah satu harta beharga didalam hidupku selain kau ", Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan permintaan Sungmin .

"Akan ku lakukan Hyung "

…

Heechul dan Hangeng kini sedang berada disalah satu ruangan yang , mungkin diketahui adalah gudang . Gudang yang berada disebelah rumah orangtua milik Shindong .

"Kita serahkan hal ini dengan polisi saja , bagaimana ? aku ingin mencari Donghae ", ujar Heechul sambil menatap Hangeng yang kini sibuk mengamati rumah bercat kuning tersebut dari balik jendela .

Hangeng menghentikan aksi mengintipnya , karna dengan kejamnya Heechul mencubit lengannya cukup keras .

Hangeng mengusap lengannya , "Tidak bisa Chuliie, kita harus memecahkan dulu kasusnya , baru kita serahkan ke polisi . Bagaimana kalau dia mengelak saat diintrogasi, itu akan membuat kita susah bukan ?", Heechul mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hangeng padanya .

"Lagipula , Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah berada tak jauh dari rumah Siwon", lanjutnya lagi , Heechul tersenyum kecil , "Semoga Donghae tidak kenapa-kenapa ", ujar Heechul yang dianggukan oleh Hangeng .

**...**

Diruangan yang cukup besar . Ruangan yang terdapat banyak foto yang sama . Foto yang sebenarnya , bukan foto sang pemilik kamar . Melainkan foto seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur atau mungkin masih pingsan diatas kasur berukuran king size berseprai putih tersebut .

Pintu kamar terbuka , menampakkan sesosok namja berwajah sangat tampan dengan kedua lesung yang menghiasi kedua pipinya saat ia tersenyum . Namja yang mempunyai tubuh yang sangat athletis . Lihat , betapa otot-otot perutnya tercetak begitu pas di tubuhnya . Mengingat dia tak memakai baju saat ini . Hanya celana pendek sebatas lutut yang ia kenakan .

Ia duduk disamping tubuh Donghae , namja manis yang belum juga membuka matanya . Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Terus ia telusuri wajah Donghae , hingga elusan tangannya jatuh pada sudut bibir Donghae .

"Mian nae", ungkapnya sambal menyentuh luka kecil tersebut . Luka yang disebabkan oleh tangannya . Ia merebahkan tubuhnya , disamping tubuh Donghae . Mendekap dengan sangat erat , seakan takut kalau Donghae bangun dan meninggalkannya .

Dia tak mau . Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan hal seperti ini . Cinta yang membuatnya rela melakukan hal keji seperti ini . Cinta yang ia pendam sejak dulu . Sejak dirinya masih kecil .

_Flasback on,_

_Siwon kecil , yah , Siwon yang kala itu berumur 8 tahun sedang berjalan mengitari halaman rumahnya . Ia , mengayuh sepeda pemberian Appanya dengan riang . Sesekali ia tertawa , kala ia terjatuh ._

"_Aww-", kali ini ia terjatuh cukup keras , membuat dirinya terlempar dari sepedanya cukup jauh . Siwon ingin menangis , kalau saja tak mendengar suara tawa anak kecil yang memandangnya dari balik pagar besi rumahnya ._

_Siwon menatapnya tajam . Menatap anak kecil berambut sedikit ikal yang bewarna hitam kelam . Siwon berjalan menghampirinya , "Siapa kau ?", tanya Siwon dengan ketus . Bukannya takut , anak kecil berwajah manis dan berpipi chubby itu tertawa ._

"_Kau jatuh naik sepeda , hahah"_

_Entah kenapa saat melihat anak kecil itu tertawa , hatinya tergelitik untuk ikut tertawa . Baginya , tawa anak kecil yang kini ada dihadapannya begitu sangat lucu ._

_Belum sempat Siwon bertanya , siapa nama anak itu . Datang kelima anak kecil yang lain , "Ya! Kau ini dari mana saja Donghae-ah !", omel seorang anak kecil yang mungkin seusia dengan Siwon . Anak kecil , yang mempunyai paras cantik . Hingga waktu itu Siwon menyimpulkan , kalau ada tiga anak yeoja , dan tiga namja ._

_Lantas , anak kecil yang membuat Siwon tertawa tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ._

"_Kalian meninggalkanku , aku tak mau lagi bermain ", anak kecil itu , yang bernama Donghae , membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah Siwon ._

_Siwon hendak menggapai tangan Donghae yang kini memegang pagar besi rumahnya . Namun , tak sampai . Karena tangan anak kecil yang lain , tangan anak kecil berwajah dingin dan datar , walau tak menutupi ketampanannya menarik tangan Donghae untuk mendekati tubuhnya ._

"_Hae , harus pulang . Hae tak boleh kemana pun . Mengerti ?"_

_Donghae nyatanya tunduk , mendengar perintah dari namja yang kala itu , mengaku sebagai kekasih Donghae kepada Siwon ._

_Sejak saat itulah , Siwon mempunyai perasaan kepada seorang namja , dan tidak tertarik kepada yeoja . Dan itu adalah , hari pertama dan terakhir ia melihat anak kecil bernama Donghae ._

_Mungkin , Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya . Saat dirinya naik ke kelas tiga . Dirinya dikejutkan dengan murid baru bernama Donghae yang juga sekolah ditempatnya . Dia menyelidiki semuanya , dan ternyata Donghae adalah cinta pertamanya saat kecil ._

_Flashback off,_

…

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dihalaman belakang rumah Siwon . Mereka mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah Siwon . Tak ada orang , dan Kibum memastikan kalau Siwon hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah besarnya anan mewah .

Kibum berjalan dengan hati-hati , mendahului Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya . Kibum menghentikan langkahnya , saat dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu .

"Pintunya terkunci ", gumamnya pelan , namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas . Kyuhyun menyapu pandangannya ke sekitarnya , "Bagaimana kalau kita melewati itu ?", tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat Kibum mengikuti arah matanya .

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya , mencoba melihat apa yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kepadanya . Sebuah jendela yang terbuka , yang terdapat dilantai 3 rumah itu .

"Jika itu pilihan terakhir ,let's go ", ajak Kibum kepada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menanggapinya .

Sekalipun pilihan terakhir itu melewati lubang neraka , Kibum akan melakukannya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Donghaenya .

…

Heechul dan Hangeng kini sudah berada didepan rumah orangtua Shindong .

Heechul menatap Hangeng , "Terkunci", ucapnya saat ia tak dapat membuka pintu tersebut .

Hangeng tersenyum , "Tenanglah ", Hangeng mengambil ancang-ancang . Dalam hitungan ketiga , pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sangat lebar akibat tendangan maut dari Hangeng .

"M-MAU APA KALIAN ?"

Hangeng dan Heechul dikejutkan oleh teriakan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka . Teriakan dari seseorang yang mereka incar .

Heechul tersenyum menang , saat melihat raut ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajah Shindong . Heechul menghampiri Shindong yang kini tersudutkan disebuah kursi .

"Hey Shin seonsaeng ", sapa Heechul dengan seringaiannya , membuat Hangeng bergidik ngeri melihatnya . Apalagi Shindong yang merasakan kalau aura kematian tengah menyelimutinya .

Hangeng membukan tasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah handycame dan mulai menyalakannya . Ia harus merekam ini semua , dan menyerahkan kepada polisi sebagai bukti terakhir yang mereka kumpulkan .

Heechul kini menahan dada Shindong dengan kakinya , "Kau meracuni yeoja diclub malam tadi bukan ?", tanya Heechul yang membuat wajah Shindong pucat pasi .

"T-tidak , aku tak melakukannya", elak Shindong , Heechul tertawa , "Jeongmal ? ahh~ , aku tak mempercayaimu , apalagi setelah mendapatkan  
, Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Shindong , mengambil sesuatau yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya .

Heechul memutar-mutarkan sebuah botol plastic kecil didepan wajah Shindong . Lalu, Heechul membawa botol tersebut ke depan wajahnya , ia hirup aroma dari luar botol tersebut .

Heechul memejamkan matanya , "Ternyata yang dikatakan Kibum benar ", ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Shindong yang kini hanya bisa memasang wajah gugup dan takutnya .

Ia merasa , terintimidasi saat ini .

"Ini adalah bau almond , jelas , ini adalah Sianida , racun yang sangat berbahaya dan sangat bersahabat dengan para pembunuh ", Heechul menatap lekat wajah Shindong , lalu menjauhkan kakinya pada dada Shindong .

Kini ia memilih berdiri dihadapan Shindong , sedangkan Hangeng membawa bukti tersebut kedalam tasnya . Tanpa mengalihkan atau mematikan handycamenya .

Heechul menghela nafasnya , sambil mengingat-ingat penjelasan tentang racun Sianida yang diberikan Kibum kepadanya . Karena memang , ia tak begitu memahami tentang racun apapun . Ia tahu, karna Kibum yang mengajarinya .

"Cara kerja racun ini adalah membunuh korbannya dengan mencegah sel-sel darah merah dalam proses penyerapan oksigen dan dikenal pula dengan sebutan sebagai proses "Sesak Napas Internal, ahh~ , sungguh malang yeoja tersebut ", ujarnya sambil menyeringai setan kepada Shindong yang dengan susah payah menelan salivanya .

"Dan tentang bukti pembunuhan sebelumnya , kau adalah pelaku tunggal dari semuanya . Alasan cukup simple yang Kibum ambil , kau membunuh para pelacur karna Eommamu meninggal karena Appamu berselingkuh dengan pelacur kan ?"

Shindong tertegun saat mendengar pernyataan yang Heechul sampaikan . Bagaimana Heechul bisa tahu , rahasia yang ia simpan hampir puluhan tahun lamanya ?

"Tak usah bingung seperti itu , kami tahu semuanya , dan terimakasih telah menunjukkan jalan untuk ke rumah Eommau ini , karna aku yakin , disini banyak terdapat bukti "

…

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada didalam rumah mewah Siwon . Tapi , alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat banyak foto kekasih Kibum , yang tidak lain adalah Donghae yang mendominasi hiasan dinding tersebut .

Semua foto , yang Siwon ambil secara diam-diam .

"Gila, aku rasa dia itu mempunyai gangguan jiwa ", Kibum hanya dia mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun yang mungkin harus ia akui kebenarannya .

Kibum mengusap peluh di wajah tampannya , "Sebaiknya kita langsung saja mencarinya ", ujar Kibum dingin dan menusuk . Kyuhyun dapat menyimpukan , kalau Kibum saat ini sedang termakan cemburu .

Dengan hati-hati , mereka memulai untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Siwon dengan Donghae . Cukup sulit , mengingat banyaknya ruangan yang terdapat dirumah ini .

Mereka harus jeli , jika tak ingin terkurung dikandang macan bukan ?

Siwon menggeliat dalam tidurnya, saat ia merasa ada bunyi yang aneh dari arah luar . Ia membuka matanya , dan mendapat pandangan yang luar biasa indah dipagi yang sudah sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya .

Ia menyibakkan poni dikening Donghae , "Kau begitu sempurna dimataku Donghae-ah , indah ", Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae , lantas ia kecup singkat bibir pink nan tipis itu .

Dia ingin lebih , namun belum waktunya . Karena ia merasa , ada tamu yang tak diundang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya .

Rumah yang akan ia berikan kepada Donghae nantinya .

Siwon segera turun dari ranjangnya , tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia selipkan didalam celananya .

…

Shindong kini tengah berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran Hangeng dan Heechul yang sempat tertipu akibat ulah licik Shindong . Ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sakit pada bagian jantungnya , pada saat Heechul mencoba memeriksanya dengan lekas Shindong menghantam kepala Heechul dengan vase bunga yang terdapat dibelakangnya .

Untung saja , dirinya tak mengalami luka atau sakit . Dia hanya merasakan sedikit pusing .

"Sial !" , Hangeng mengumpat kesal saat dirinya kehilangan jejak Shindong . Heechul menggaruk kasar rambutnya , "Dasar gendut sampah ", ia segera menghubungi nomor polisi untuk meminta bantuan dan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah mendapatkan bukti yang sangat kuat .

Namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol angka tersebut , ia mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya diserukan cukup keras .

"Sungmin "

Sungmin datang dengan Shindong yang sudah pingsan , dan sengaja ia geret . Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum melihatnya .

"Kau benar-benar tangguh !", ungkap Heechul yang dibalas senyuman manis khas Sungmin .

Hangeng segera memborgol tangan Shindong , mencegah Shindong kabur lagi .

"Oh iya , bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ?", tanya Hangeng , Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak tahu , terakhir Kyuhyun menghubungiku 45 menit yang lalu , dia sudah berada dirumah Siwon", jawab Sungmin yang seketika membuat Heechul dan Hangeng saling melempar pandang .

"Itu cukup lama , dan dia belum menghubungi kita , berarti mereka dalam masalah ", Heechul mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Hangeng .

"Kita harus kesana ", nyatanya usul Sungmin tidak disetujui oleh Hangeng .

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan tanda tanya besar , "Ada apa ? kau ingin kita hanya diam disini ? begitu ?", tanya Heechul dengan nada tingginya .

Hangeng tersenyum , "Bukan seperti itu , setidaknya kita harus menunggu polisi datang untuk membawa pembunuh ini ", Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Hangeng .

"Aku rasa Hangeng Hyung benar , kita tunggu beberapa saat ,sete-", ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat seseorang namja manis berkulit putih datang menghampiri mereka .

"Kau "

"Ya , aku Henry ", sahutnya langsung yang membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya . Sungguh , makhluk manis dihadapannya kini telah bertindak sopan dengannya . Dia dengan berani memotong ucapan seorang ' Kim Heechul ' .

"Aku datang kesini untuk membantu kalian para Hyungdeul "

Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya , "Hyungdeul ?", Henry tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu dari ketiganya .

"Aku baru kelas 2 SMP "

"MWOO ?"

…

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berkelahi dengan Siwon . Walaupun mereka berdua , tak mudah untuk menjatuhkan lawan sekuat dan setangguh Siwon .

Bugh

Kibum tersungkur saat dadanya ditendang dengan sangat keras oleh Siwon . Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun segera melayangkan pukulan tepat pada wajah Siwon , namun sayang, lebih dulu Siwon menendang kaki Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dan meringisa kesakitan .

"Cih , jika kalian ingin membawanya , langkahi dulu mayatku !"

"Dasar bajingan, YA~", Kibum kembali menerjang tubuh Siwon dibantu oleh Kyuhyun .

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya . Ia pun mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu . Ia pun menyipitkan matanya , saat seberkas cahaya langsung menerpa matanya .

Ia bangun dan menatap kesekelilingnya . Ia menyentuh kepalanya , terasa sangat sakit dibagian itu .

"Ini dimana ?"

Butuh waktu lima menit ia bisa mengingat tentang kejadian tadi malam . Bukankah dia dan Sungmin berkelahi dengan Siwon ? Lalu dimana Sungmin ? Dan apa dia ada dirumah Siwon ?

Donghae membulatkan matanya dan melemparkan pandangan pada pintu kamar yang terbuka .

"Kibumiie"

Ia segera bangkit saat mendengar suara Kibum yang berteriak cukup keras hingga membuat dirinya sadar . Kalau dia sedang berada di tempat yang salah .

Donghae berlari menuruni anak tangga , dan hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja ia tak cepat memegang pinggiran tangga .

"K-Kibumiie"

Donghae merasakan kakinya lemas , saat melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya . Perlahan matanya memerah , dan sedetik setelah itu air mata terjatuh , bergulir membasahi pipinya .

Tubuh Kibum terpental cukup jauh , saat Siwon dengan kuat menendang dadanya . Keadaan kekasihnya itu cukup membuat hati Donghae miris dan takut . Bagaimana tidak , wajah tampan Kibum sudah dihiasi oleh darah dan luka . Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini terjatuh tepat disamping tubuh Kibum .

Donghae merasakan kalau jantungnya berhenti saat ini . Saat ia melihat , untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidupnya . Sebuah pistol kini tengah mengacung tepat pada kepala Kibum .

"Hentikan , hentikannn !", Donghae berteriak histeris , membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Kau sudah bangun Donghae-ah ", sapanya dengan sangat lembut . Wajah setan Siwon saat berkelahi tadi , kini hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu mampu membius hatinya .

Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Kibum . Ia bangkit , lalu menendang pistol tersebut membuat Siwon berbalik dan langsung menghajarnya .

Donghae kalap , ia pun berlai kea rah keduanya yang sedang berkelahi . Ia pun mengginggit lengan kekar Siwon saat Siwon berusaha mencekik Kibum .

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah bangkit , mencoba menolong Kibum yang tengah kesusuhan untuk bernafas . Siwon sangat kuat mencengkeram lehernya .

Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan sangat kuat . Membuat Siwon dan Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya terjatuh kebelakang .

Kibum segera berlari menghampiri Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk bangun . Namun Siwon lebih dulu , menahan kaki Donghae .

Donghae terjatuh , dan itu membuat keningnya terbentur lantai . Sangat sakit , pikirnya .

"Bumiie, hhikks, sakiit", keluhnya , Kibum mengabaikan . Itu tidak penting saat ini bukan ?

Kibum segera menendang tangan Siwon yang membuat Siwon melepaskan dengan paksa pegangannya .

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan memberikan tendangan yang cukup keras pada bagian wajahnya . Membuat Siwon terduduk lemas diatas lantai .

"Cepat Kyu ", teriak Donghae yang tangannya sudah digeret oleh Kibum .

Mereka menuruni anak tangga , namun belum sempat kaki mereka menginjak anak tangga tersebut . Bunyi tembakan terdengar dan membuat mereka bertiga kaku seketika .

…

"Bisa tidak lebih cepat Hangeng !"

"Ini macet sayang , macet !"

"Tapi mereka dalam bahaya !"

"Tapi ini macet !"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya . Sudah lima belas menit mereka terperangkap didalam situasi kemacetan yang luar biasa panjang .

"Bagaimana kalau kita lari saja , bagaimana ?", tawar Sungmin sambil menatap kedua Hyungnya yang duduk di jok depan .

Heechul melirik sedikit kea rah Hangeng , "Jika itu bagus ", Heechul hendak membuka pintu mobil kalau saja tak sebuah tangan menahannya .

"Kau cantik jika marah "

Kata – kata gombal yang terlontar dari mulut Hangeng membuat pipi Heechul bersemu merah .

"Ehm , jadi tidak ?", Sungmin membanting kasar pintu mobil saat melihat Hangeng dan Heechul berciuman .

Situasi seperti ini , masih bisa-bisanya mereka bermesraan , pikir Sungmin .

…

Kibum tak bisa berkata apapun , begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae . Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang kini juga menggenggam erat tangannya . Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae . Betapa ia kasihan melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu pucat karena takut . Ia pun berinisiatif , mendekatkan dirinya dengan Donghae . Ia genggam erat tangan Donghae .

Dingin .

Kyuhyun berbisik , "Tidak akan terjadi apapun , percaya padaku dan juga Kibum ", tak ada balasan dari Donghae karena dirinya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pistol yang kini mengacung kea rah Kibumnya .

Kibum menatap tajam Siwon yang saat ini tengah menyeringai , "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ?", tanya Kibum , lantas Siwon tertawa mendengarnya .

Namun selang beberapa detik dari tawa itu . Tawa yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun muak mendengarnya , menjadi lirihan kecil tangis yang membuat Donghae takut .

Ada apa ?

Siwon membiarkan air matanya tumpah begitu saja .

"Kau tahu , aku hanya ingin dia , dia , hanya itu ", ungkapnya dengan suara yang parau . Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya . seakan tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya .

"Dia milikku , tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun "

Kibum membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya , mencium pucuk kepala Donghae . Hal itu membuat Siwon berteriak karenanya .

"JANGAN , BERIKAN DIA PADAKU , BERIKAN !"

Siwon menarik pelatuknya , "Kau akan mati , kau akan mati ", Donghae menangis mendengar perkataan Siwon .

"Jangan , jangan , aku mohon hentikanlah ", Donghae memelas , sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan ketakutannya .

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal , "Kau ini gila eoh ! Kau pikir saat kau membunuh Kibum , kau bisa memilikinya ? tidak !", Kyuhyun hendak maju , kalau saja tangan Donghae tak ingin melepaskannya .

Siwon kembali tertawa , "Kalau begitu , biarkanlah dia yang mati ", sekarang pistol tersebut berubah arah . Kini , arah pistol tersebut tepat berada dikening Donghae .

Donghae merasakan kakinya lemas seketika . Kibum semakin kuat memeluknya , "Kau , kau benar gila !", ungkap Kibum dengan mata yang memerah .

Sungguh dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun . Salah bertindak , nyawa taruhannya . Apalagi ia tahu, Siwon tidak main-main dengan perkataannya .

"Jika dia yang mati , kita impas bukan ? aku tak bisa memiliknya begitupun denganmu "

Donghae menangis , membuat Kibum mengusap punggungnya , "Kau gila Siwon !", hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan .

Sungguh . Dirinyapun takut dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon .

"Selamat tinggal "

Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae . Menyembunyikan tubuh Donghae didalam dekapannya . Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang menutupi tubuh Kibum dan Donghae , mengingat jangkauan pelukannya lebih besar .

…

Dorr~~~~

Hangeng , Heechul dan Sungmin terpaku tepat didepan rumah Siwon saat mendengar suara tembakan yang masuk ke dalam telinga mereka .

"Donghae!"

Heechul yang begitu menyayangi Donghae , langsung masuk kedalam rumah megah Siwon diikuti dengan Sungmin dan Hangeng .

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya , saat ia harus membayangkan apa yang terjadi didalam . Membayangkan Kyuhyunnya mati tertembak , dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala nya .

"Tidak, Kyu pasti baik-baik saja , begitupun dengan KiHae!"

…

Heechul , Hangeng dan Sungmin merasakan kakinya lemas seketika saat melihat sesosok mayat tergeletak diatas lantai . Dengan darah yang mengalir disekelilingnya , dan jangan lupakan kalau darah segar mash terus mengucur keluar dari kepala namja itu .

"Hyuungg"

Heechul tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Donghaenya . Kibum menghampiri Hangeng dan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin .

"Ah~ , lukamu banyak sekali ", ujar Hangeng memberi pendapat saat melihat luka lebam di wajah Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum , "Tak seberapa Hyung , yang penting misi kita sudah selesai ", Hangeng mengangguk mendengarnya .

"Appo Minnie , awww, disini , sini juga ", Kyuhyun mengaduh berlebihan sambil meminta Sungmin mengecup sisi luka di wajahnya .

"Ini"

Plakk

"Aww"

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya , akibat tamparan ringan namun menyakitkan yang ia dapat dari Sungmin . Kala Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk mencium bibirnya .

Mereka yang lain tertawa . Hal itu membuat hawa tegang mencair seketika .

"Apa Shin Soensaeng sudah ditangkap Hyung ?", tanya Donghae kepada Heechul . Heechul mengangguk , "Ne", jawabnya singkat .

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum , ia tersenyum saat Kibum membua lebar lengannya .

"Aku sangat senang , akhirnya misi berat ini selesai juga", ungkap Donghae seperti rengekan manja membuat Kibum tersenyum .

Kibum mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , lantas memberi kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae .

"Ini berkat kerja keras kita semua "

Semua mengangguk mendengar penuturan Kibum . Hangeng tersenyum , "Sebaiknya kita pulang , dan beristirahat ", ajak Hangeng membuat semuanya mengangguk .

"Yah , aku sangat lelah ", keluh Kyuhyun , "Aku juga ", sahut Sungmin .

"Aku ingin makan ", sambung Hangeng , "Aku ingin mandi ", Heechul ambil bagian .

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Donghaeku "

Sukses ucapan Kibum membuat semuanya menatap dirinya . Donghae menyipitkan matanya , "Kau ini mesum sekali Bumiie!", ujarnya tak lupa mendaratkan jitakan kecil di kening Kibum .

Kibum tertawa , "Aku hanya bercanda " .

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut . Meninggalkan seorang Siwon yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai .

Tapi , masih ada nafas tersengal di tubuh yang sudah dinyatakan mayat oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya .

Siwon membuka matanya , "Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia ", setelah itu , tak ada apapun yang terjadi . Darahpun berhenti untuk mengalir keluar .

…

Seminggu setelah kejadian , disebuah Apartemen Uke .

"Hae "

Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae dengan sayang . Donghae yang terusik , akhirnya membuka matanya .

Belum sempat ia melayangkan protes pada seseorang yang kini tengah mengendus-endus wajahnya Sebuah tangan memegang alat vitalnya .

Mata Donghae membulat , "Bum-", omongannya terputus kala sebuah bibir mengunci bibirnya .

"Nikmatilah sayangku ", Kibum berujar disela-sela kuluman dirinya pada bibir bawah Donghae .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::: TBC / FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Huuuaahhhh~ , akhirnya ff saya bisa update jugaaa … xoxoxoxoxo**

**Untuk semuanya , saya mengucapkan terimakasih … telah membaca ff gaze ini :D#tebarkissue(?)**

**Mian , kalau typo(s) betebaran bagai debu(?) .. XD**

**Ada yang mau NC ? ? ? akan saya buat tergantung pada kalian , kekekek~**

**Gk bisa balas satu" … I love u all :D**

Please , Mind RnR ?

**NaHaZa ~ nnaglow ~ Lee Dinhae ~ sujupolepel ~ arumfishy ~ HaeNiaHyuk ~ Fishiie haehaeUKE ~ LulluBee ~ Casanova indah ~ Fishy Lover ~ haelfishy ~ Peanutbaby86 ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ Lee bummebum ~ Leethakim ~ NemoSnower ~ Elfishy ~ anggita'setiani ~ SiHaeLuv ~ auhaehae ~ Dew'yellow ~ Yulika19343382 ~ mawaddatulEverLastingFriend ~ rizka'fajrianiisnain ~**

**Ahh~ untu kalian semua , saya mengucapkan terimakasih ya #pelukhae(?)**


End file.
